


Before The War

by jennaveverayenstone, sansislife12 (orphan_account)



Category: Divide|talE, Undertale
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Human, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Science, Violence, War, scientific phenominon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaveverayenstone/pseuds/jennaveverayenstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sansislife12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between humans and monsters. One side would say it was caused by the humans, the other side would say that it was caused by the monsters. Most would say that the sides were skewed. Others would say that people just hate being wrong.</p><p>This story takes place before the war starts, during the war, and the tragedies that befall after the war ends. This story describes what happens to the monsters and why they are in the underground, and why they got stuck there.</p><p>Before the War is set in the Very early 1960's. Lasting upwards to the year to 2000's (In the current time. The time of the Comic Divide|talE is in the year 2450. Its in the future.)</p><p>It’s a work in progress, so please be gentle and bear with me.</p><p>All Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox. Those whom I make as original characters that explain the story are my own representations of what the characters were before they were forced underground. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus is forced to join the military. His father forces him to do something he does not want to do. As he is forced to make a rash choice, what choices that befalls him he must do to make his father and mother happy.

Seamus laid there looking at the sky, enjoying the slight spring breeze that floated among the grass and trees that surrounded him. “Such a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. I could get used to this” The grin didn't fade from his face. He loved everything about the meadow's hill that he was laying on. He was laying underneath a tree that was on that hill. The breeze and the shade lulled him to sleep. It was just another lazy Sunday to him, and he just wanted it to stay like this forever.

When he awoke, he sniffed the air. He’s not that old. He was still in his teens, nearing adulthood. As he reached his home, he saw his mom's smiling face and his dad's stern one meeting him. “What's wrong, Dad?” he asked with a semi-sarcastic tone to his voice. “Why the long face. Did something stir you up?” He was struggling for a pun there, but he snickered to himself as his dad just gave him an even bigger disappointed look on his face.

“Look son, I don't know what you have planned for your future, but you need to start thinking of it now before it becomes too late. When I was your age, I already had my whole life mapped out for me. And look how I turned out.”

“Yeah a gigantic pain in my arse,” Seamus said under his breath, just low enough for his dad not to catch it. His dad shot him another look where his brow furrowed towards his nose. He had caught what his son said.

“LOOK I’M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU. I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THE MILITARY.”

Seamus shot a look at his dad of pure shock and anger. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME, FATHER. I DON’T WANT TO JOIN THE MILITARY!”

His dad, Frederick Mc Gowen, was incredibly serious. “I’VE ALREADY SIGNED YOU UP. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THIS.”

Seamus stormed off to his room. He was only 17 years old. He knew that he was still under his father’s care for now. He slammed the door to his room. The walls were blank; his bed was a huge mess. His room was cluttered with papers and books. Not to mention trophies that he had won in the past for his accomplishments in science while he was growing up. Seamus looked to his hands and felt despair for the first time in his life. From what he heard, the military was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to grow up being a physicist. He was fascinated with time and space and anything even related to the matter. He loved everything about the unknown. It was his dream to traverse the stars, and fly through time.

Crying in his pillow, he decided that he might as well not fight his dad on this. His fate was absolute. He had no choice. Because once you became of drafting age, and were signed up to fight and you had no choice. It was either join or die. He fell into a dreamless sleep, and awoke the very next morning with his bags packed. His mother, Mary, had packed him breakfast and lunch and had placed them next to the suitcases that were neatly packed. His room was also just as he left it, but a little less messy.

As he went outside his room, his mother greeted him with a large smile. “Seamus, hon, please don't lose hope. We love you. I'm sorry your father needed to do something. The military was hounding us constantly with when you were going to join. They were really excited to offer you a position as a physicist. Granted that you pass their boot camp, and also the many tests they will give you. I know that you're mad at your father now, but he's just looking out for you and he knows what’s best for you. They will be by here any minute to come get you. By them, I mean the bus is going to be here to come get you. Now please I have already packed your breakfast and lunch. And I did not forget your books. And yes that includes your pun book. I love you, son.” She smiled brightly as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Be safe. You can come back to visit occasionally. I don't know how long they will keep you, son, but we love you!”

She smiled her usual warm smile as Seamus picked up his suitcases and breakfast and lunch from their paper sacks and hauled the lot outside by the picket fence. His blonde hair waved in the slight chill of the morning. His blue eyes shone in the sunlight as he looked around. He sat on his suitcases. One of his friends passed by.

“HEY, SANS! What's going on?!” He looked sleepily to his friend from school.

“Heh, my father thought it would be a genius idea to enroll me in the military.” He scoffed at the very thought of it. “Said it would be better for me in the long-run. I don't agree with him of course, but my mom seems to think that they will offer me the job I really want. I, however, don't see it their way.”

His friend, Samuel, looked to him and frowned. “Well I'm going to miss ya, Sans. I mean I'll be sans a friend if you catch my drift.” Samuel elbowed Seamus in the arm pretty rough and Seamus laughed a little to his friend’s pun. However, he wasn't very enthused about this new development in his life.

As the bus pulled up to the house, a man dressed in full brown clothes that looked starched and ironed quite a bit came out of the bus with a checklist. “Seamus Mc Gowen?”

Seamus got up off of his suitcases and gave the man a sleepy, lazy-like look and said, “That’s me. Whatcha need?”

The man just gave him a very stern look and glowered over him, for the military man was at least a foot taller than him. “Get your shit on the bus now. You have 5 minutes,” the man said through his gritted teeth.

Seamus slowly started picking up his suitcases. “Dude, relax. I was just yanking your chain. I know what I have to do.” Seamus started to put his suitcases below the bus in the luggage storage area.

His mom came out to say goodbye to him. Seamus gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye before getting on the bus. “Goodbye, Mom. Love you.” He climbed on the bus and sat on an empty seat towards the back of the bus where he could look out the window. His eyes lowered to look towards his childhood house disappearing in the distance as the bus started to roll away. Little did he know that would be the last he would see of his mother.


	2. Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus meets his new best friend. Attends boot camp in the military.

Looking around at his surroundings, Pierre wondered why his mom decided to enlist him in the military at such a young age. He was only 16. Sure his birthday was coming up and the enlisting age was 15, but he didn't want to leave his friends behind. He ruffled his dark brown hair that seemed to always poof up to slight moisture. The air was always so arid that he'd have a really bad hair day every single time it started to rain. He started growling as he was packing his things to get ready for the bus. He sighed as he finished packing.

His mother, Patricia, came up the steps with his breakfast and lunch packed already for him. “Look, Pierre, I'm sorry we are rushing you to grow up. Chances like this only happen once in a lifetime, you know. Your dream of being the world’s best chef will come true eventually. I know how much you love cooking. You just have to stay determined. Also I imagine you will make tons of friends in boot camp. Keep hope in your heart alive and you'll always be where you want to be. Okay?” Patricia gave her son a kind smile and gave him a long hug.

The bus pulled up to the house. The same gruff military man came out of the bus with a clipboard. He looked at the teen whose hair seemed out of control at the moment. Pierre stood at 6 foot 5 inches. He was very lanky and very thin for a boy his age. Peirre was wearing an orange hoodie that he really loved wearing along with a t-shirt with some anime game characters on it with a pair of baggy shorts on.

“Pierre Parker?” the man spurted out as if in a hurry.

Pierre looked to the man nervously, his amber brown eyes glinted in the sunlight. “Yes that’s me. Heh”

The man sternly said, “You have five minutes to say goodbye.”

Pierre looked to his mom again. “I love you, mom. I will miss you. Tell my friends that I said goodbye. Okay?”

She smiled gently. “I'll tell them that their friend, Papyrus, says goodbye. Don’t worry sweetie. I will defiantly tell them. I love you.”

After one really long hug goodbye, Pierre stepped on the bus looking for an empty seat, but all were filled. He happened to see a boy about his age with blonde hair and a blue baggy hoodie with black shorts on with a white stripe down the side.

“Hey... Mind if I sit here?” he asked the boy nervously.

“Yeah, go ahead,” the boy said halfway dismissively.

“Well, hi my name's Pierre, but most call me Papyrus. That’s mainly because I cook with paper. However, that's not important. It’s really nice to meet you though.”

The boy cracked a smile and offered his hand to Pierre. “Well my name's Seamus,” he said. “Most of my friends call me Sans. I don't know why they call me that. It’s just their nickname for me. Super nice to meet you too, Papyrus.”

Seamus looked at Pierre's hair and noted that it was really fuzzing up. Pierre took his hoodie and put it over his hair nervously and laughed. “S-so what do you enjoy doing Sans?”

Seamus looked to Pierre. “Well I really enjoy yanking people’s chains, but honestly I really enjoy the field of science. It fascinates me. Also I love making people laugh. It’s what I do.”

A sound made Pierre jump. He had barely sat down and he heard a loud fart noise. The entire bus mildly chuckled, but Seamus was laughing hard to himself. Pierre was the only one who fell for that trick.

Pierre glared at Seamus and said, “Very funny...”

Seamus cracked the biggest smile he's had in a while. “Oh sorry, Papy. It’s just a practical joke,” he said through chuckles.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination after a few other stops. As they got off the bus, they noticed this very bleak looking military camp. A lot of people were doing jumping jacks and sit ups as well as jogging in place and push-ups. Seamus and Pierre were looking towards this as the military men with neatly ironed and starched clothing were unloading the bus.

As soon as they spotted their luggage, Seamus noticed Pierre's luggage was incredibly similar as his. They started to pick up their luggage. Just as they did, a woman came out with a clip board again and started yelling out names. Another man started doing the same thing.

“Now, if you hear your name, you stand in this line. You will be bunked together.” She started yelling out their names. They heard their names were beside each other on the ladie’s list. For once Seamus started feeling hopeful about this whole experience. He had met a friend and he was really happy about this experience.

As they filed inside their tent and started making their beds. Seamus wasn't one for making his bed the neatest he possibly could. He was pretty lazy. Being their first day, he figured that the drill instructor would cut him some slack. He grabbed a baseball as he was on the top bunk. Pierre was already over exerting himself making his bed. His bed was made impeccably. The way he perfectly creased every single corner of his bed was flawless. Pierre took a cloth covered rubber band and started pulling his hair back so it wouldn’t be in his face any more. He took his orange hoodie and folded it neatly on his bed. All Seamus could do was throw his baseball up into the air and catch it as it fell back down as he relaxed.

There was a shock to Seamus’ system as the drill instructor entered the hall where the bunks were. He was already halfway asleep as the ball lay by his side. He sleepily got out of his bunk as the drill instructor was growled and yelled mercilessly at Seamus.

“YOUR FATHER WARNED ME OF YOU. YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR BUNK IN TIP-TOP SHAPE EVERY SINGLE DAY! OR I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE A TOOTHBRUSH TO THIS ENTIRE FLOOR. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

Seamus yawned without giving a single fuck what the drill instructor had just said. “Aye, sir.” He started making his bed right then after giving a half-hearted salute. The drill instructor growled at his lack of giving a care, but he started going to other lazy recruits and started screaming at them instead.

Pierre just blinked a lot, as if in a daze and unsure how to get out. “Wowie, he really bore down on you didn't he?”

Seamus just exhaled a breath with a half grin. “Psh, yeah, but I get it all the time from my dad at home. He's a hard-ass. So I don’t fight with them, I just do what they say. I could care less what they think. It’s just another day for me, Papy.”

Pierre looked at him and smiled. “Well, I can offer to make your bed so he can get off your case about it.”

Seamus didn't really get excited about it. “Sure. I mean, only if you really want to. I mean it’s very nice of you. Thank you, Papy.”

The next few days of boot camp were grueling. Seamus and Pierre were constantly watched, constantly yelled at, and constantly working on menial tasks. When they went to bed, they would be so exhausted that by the time they got in their bunks, their muscles were so sore from all the work that they had to do. But as time went on through boot camp, they became closer. So close in fact, that they considered themselves Brothers in Arms.

Towards the end of boot camp, they finally made it to their respective posts. However, only one wasn't very enthused with their newfound position. Pierre found himself in the Mess Hall, planning meals and doing what he really loved which was cooking. However, Seamus wasn't very happy where they put him. He was working inside of a dark laboratory with some questionable people. He wasn’t doing what he really wanted to do. This... This was biochemistry. And they were planning something big.


	3. Devistation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre and Seamus come to find out some very shocking news.

Seamus was ordered to an office room inside of the laboratory. He itched the back of his head, his tennis shoes covered in cloth as to not track mud or dirt around the laboratory. He looked at his superior. This man had a suspicious look about him. There were two distinct scars on his face. One was on his forehead going down to his eye on the left side. It looked like it could’ve been caused by a knife or something, resulting in the scar. The other scar resided on his right cheek down to his mouth. His hair was pitch black with a bit of gray sprinkled in at a few places. His hair was a bit short in the back, but longer in the front. His glasses were small and square and rested on his nose halfway.

“Uh yes, Doctor Gaster? What can I do for you today?” Seamus looked at the tall, slender man as he stood up with his white lab coat, his name pin reading, “M.D. G.W.D. Gaster.” The elder gentleman stood up to walk up to the short man who stood in front of him at only 5'5”. Gaster himself was about 6'9”. He was very tall and slender. He adjusted his white turtleneck to be farther away from his neck as he looked upon the teenager with dismay.

“So this is what they sent me? Ugh… Fine. So your name is Seamus Mc Gowen? I've heard from your father, who spoke to me like you were the next greatest scientist in the world. He spoke very highly of you. That you aced chemistry in high school, and was studying particle physics. Am I correct?”

Seamus beamed at the mention of what he was truly fascinated in. “Yes, sir! I really love the subject. However, I understand what we are dealing with is bio chemistry. It's fascinating, but it’s not what I signed up for. But I guess I can help around here with everyone.”

Gaster looked at him still unimpressed. “Well, you are here to assist the other scientists with their work. You are not working on anything quite yet. You are just an assistant for now. I am leading this study. Mainly because I was told that I have to do it, or they will dock my standing and my pay. However, the pay matters little to me. What they are having us test is truly astounding. Not to mention ground breaking.”

As Gaster showed Seamus around the lab, he noticed how Seamus was thoroughly unimpressed with anything that came across his vision. When he saw what chemicals they were working with, Seamus's face beamed. He started to understand exactly what they were working on.

“Wow… So many compounds, so many ingredients! What are you calling this?”

Gaster looked at him with a kind of blank look on his face “They are calling it Willpower. We have been testing it on mice and those who have been administered it, have succeeded beyond their expectations. We have been concentrating it even higher than normal dosage, and I haven't seen any negative effects so far. Yet...” Gaster stopped in mid thought, thinking about the one mice that disintegrated into intangible light grey dust after fighting another mouse for a piece of cheese.

“It's not important. Our goal here is to make sure we get this to all the soldiers before something bad happens. Not like anything is, it’s just nice to be prepared.” Just as he said that one of the generals stormed through the lab demanding to speak to Gaster. “One moment, Seamus. I'll be right back.”

Seamus just stood there. He noticed one scientist in particular that caught his eye. She had her hair back in a ponytail, her glasses were almost falling off her nose. Her hair was a vibrant red hue. He just stared at this slender woman with his cerulean colored eyes and wondered what her name was. But he needed to follow his commander’s orders. He just stood there, halfway whistling some military song as he looked around at the lab.

The lab's floors were white, the roof was metallic, with a ton of pipes and wires strewn everywhere. There was a fabric curtain shielding some kind of unfinished experiment that he noticed, but didn't inquire on it any further in his mind. He looked towards Doctor Gaster's office, as he saw the General take off. The general looked rather panicked. Something bad had happened. He could sense it in the air. It was feeling a bit tense in the room as Gaster started heading back.

“I'm sorry about that. The General had to tell me something rather hurriedly. Apparently there was a huge explosion in this small town. Many casualties, many dead. Said it was caused by an unidentified party. Rather peculiar.”

Seamus started to sweat a bit. “What was the name of the town?” he asked in a rather nervous tone, his voice a bit shallow. His town was divided, yet there were some unsavory characters that he knew who wanted to cause trouble and he didn't know that the gang warfare would escalate this quickly.

“Oh the town's name is Stevens-town. Why?”

Seamus started to get really unhappy really fast. “Oh, God!” Seamus could feel his knees buckle from underneath him. Gaster noticed that Seamus wasn’t feeling well, the boy was openly sobbing and jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he was allowed to. “T-that's where Pierre a-and I are from. Sir y-you don't understand. What if-”

Gaster cut him off. “Here, let’s go to my office. We'll find out if your family is okay.”

Seamus could barely stand. His nervous system wouldn't let him. His eyes open wide, tears streaming out of his eyes. He couldn't even blink. This was all so surreal. There was a deafening sound in his brain where he felt like he couldn't hear anything. Gaster had to poke him to get his attention.

“I tried calling your home, dead line. I tried calling the hospital in that area, dead line. I have tried calling the other hospital, dead line. They said there's no one by the mention of your mother, Mary, or your father, Fredrick, in their hospital. They say there's a lot of casualties. I'm so sorry, my boy…” Gaster, feeling horrible for the boy's loss, pulled Seamus close and gave him a consoling hug. Seamus still numb from the shock, hugged the doctor back. “Look, if you need to take the day to process this... I'll tell the general that you need a few days off. He'll understand.”

Seamus walked slowly back to the barracks. Tears still streaming down his eyes. They never stopped. All his loved ones. All gone. His grandparents, his parents, any family he had was gone in all one night. Nothing he could do. The feeling of feeling powerless was infuriating, the feeling of the crippling sadness welled up in his heart. There was nothing he could feel other than furious and sad.

As he climbed up to his bed to hug his pillow, he was stopped by Pierre. He looked at Seamus with a concerned look. “What happened, Sans?” he asked in a worried tone.

He looked to Pierre, looking at the concerned look on Pierre’s face made the tears fall even harder. Knowing that his best friend Papy was from the same small town he was from. “Pierre... Our… Our families… They… They’re dead. They're all gone.”

Pierre looked shocked, frightened and overall upset. “I heard about the explosion, they never told me where. OH, GOD. NO!” Seamus looked at Pierre and started crying even harder than he was before. He held his friend close, no, he held his brother close and cried on his shoulder as Pierre cried on his shoulder as well. They were all alone. There was nowhere to run. They were both truly alone.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre and Seaumus have found their Resolvve and Determination to end those who destroyed their Families. They find a Common friend in Doctor Gaster.

Seamus had his time to visit his hometown. He stepped off the bus only to notice the rubble surrounding him. Tears streamed down his eyes as he walked through the piles. When he reached his mom and dad's house, he noticed the shadows of where his parents stood. There was so much blood surrounding the rubble where his house once was. The tears kept streaming down his eyes to the point where he could no longer keep them from flowing. He'd occasionally use his blue jacket to wipe his nose and eyes. He had found a huge load bearing piece of wood, and started using his military knife to carve in the names of his mother and father on the piece of wood.

It was snowing, so the feeling of cold was nipping on his nose and cheeks, as well as his fingers. He didn’t let it phase him though. The pain of his parents was more immense than the cold could ever be. Sitting in the snow, he finished the carving with a heart writing, “Will remember you always. Love your son, Seamus.”

He stood up, his butt numb from the snow. He wiped his nose again on his sleeve, and his eyes again, looking at the ground and the grisly scene in front him. He just couldn't stand to look at the sight that was in front of him anymore. He tied a part of his t-shirt on the stick where he left his mother and father’s names on it. He started walking away from the house where his family was incinerated, and looked down at the ground as he vowed to himself that whomever did this would pay for what they did to his loved ones.

Pierre's visit to his house was no different than Seamus'. As he knelt in front of his front yard, or what the remains of his front yard, he started to let out a loud scream of anger, frustration, and sorrow. He screamed until he couldn't feel anything anymore. Pierre lost his voice as he let out an internal scream as he finally broke down and started crying like a child. He was wearing a red scarf that his mother had knitted for him. Tears still in the corner of his eyes, he knelt down and found a stick and impaled the hard snowy ground. Still letting his anger and frustration out, he drove that stick in the ground hard. Tying his red knitted scarf around the stick to remember his mom and dad by, he started walking towards the bus with a look of anger. He wanted whomever did this to pay.

Seamus and Pierre boarded the bus. They both had a look of anger in their eyes, and rightfully so. The General had escorted them himself, since they were the only survivors of this town.

“Are you ready to go back gentlemen?” he asked them frankly.

“Couldn't be more ready,” Seamus whispered with a stone-cold killer look in his eyes. Pierre nodded silently as he looked at the General. The bus started rolling as the driver started revving the engine to head towards the military base. Both of them just spent the ride being quiet. The feeling of being the sole survivors of their entire city of over 400 was humbling.

When they entered the military base, which was only about 30 km away from their hometown, Seamus headed for his bunk. He just wanted to start writing some formulas down so he could bury himself in his work and forgot this whole day happened. He grabbed his clipboard, which had a pen on it, and started writing down formulas that might work for a new project. He wrestled with a few formulas, but as soon as he checked them over, he would cross it out and say to himself, “No that won’t work.”

He started pacing in the hallway between his and Pierre's bunk. His brow was furrowed, and he was trying to think of something outside of the box. Pierre saw him pacing between the wall and the bunk. “Hey, Sans, um, do you need some help buddy? You seem so deep in thought. Maybe I can be of some help?”

Seamus looked to Pierre with a kind smile. “Sure, Paps, I'm just thinking of a formula for this serum that the doc and I working on. He says it’s unstable and I'm trying to think of some way to make it stable. It'll help a lot of people out.” Pierre looked at him questionably, but Seamus went on explaining the formula a little better. The way Pierre thought was through recipes instead of formulas.

“How about, instead of following the formula to the letter, you should add certain other ingredients that would help make the serum more stable! Think of it like cooking. It helps me and it should help you too. Just tell Doctor Gaster that.”

Seamus had a huge smile on his face “PAPS, YOU'RE A GENIUS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

Seamus ran to the laboratory, but carefully because of the ice that was starting to settle on the ground. As soon as he reached the lab, a few people were alarmed to the opening of the door so quickly and loudly that it made them look at the door questionably. Doctor Gaster came out of his office and looked at Seamus with the same look as everyone else.

“What is it Seamus?” Being out of breath, Seamus looked and explained his findings. Gaster looked at him excitedly. “Do you know what this means?! With your friend, who's your friend by the way?” Gaster pointed at Pierre who followed him to the lab because Seamus forgot his blue coat, with the white fur on it that his parents had given him before the explosion. Seamus looked at Pierre with a very happy smile on his face. Taking the coat and thanking him up and down for remembering to bring his coat. He was wondering why he was so cold. Seamus just blinked happily now having his coat on.

“OH! I'm sorry Doctor Gaster. This is Pierre. He's one of the best chef's I've ever met! He's the head of the Mess Hall at the moment. And he's the one who thought of the serum's formula.” Gaster smiled a really wide smile, he walked out of his office, tripping over his own foot a little but then regaining balance like it was nothing. Gaster was really tall and lanky and a bit of a klutz.

“Oh I'm terribly sorry, m'boy. I'm a bit of a klutz, you see.” He smiled a bit more nervously. “So, Pierre, it’s so nice to meet you.” Gaster extended his hand to Pierre, who took it and smiled.

“Oh It’s a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm sorry Seamus only says that your name's Doctor Gaster. So that's all I know.”

Gaster laughed slightly. “Oh I haven't even fully introduced myself to even Seamus. I was in such a hurry that day. My name is Garamond W.D. Gaster. The W.D. Stands for Wingding. It’s because it’s my parents thought it would be cute to add Wingding to my name. It’s embarrassing really. Heh, I've always been a klutz.” Garamond smiled a bit more nervously. Seamus beamed knowing his full name. “You see I really wanted to introduce myself to you boys, because you're without family. I kind of wanted to look after you, Seamus and Pierre. You two are so young. When I heard about the explosion that destroyed your town, all I wanted to do was make sure Seamus was okay. Now I find that you both are from the same town? That's horrible. I don't have any family myself. My parents died many years ago. I never had any brothers or sisters. I'd be happy to make sure you both are happy.” Garamond's smile turned to into a genuine one. Pierre and Seamus looked to him and started to see him in a different light.

“Wowie! I've never had someone offer to be my guardian! Of course I will take your offer, Garamond!” Pierre said without hesitation. He was just happy to be able to have someone to talk to other than Seamus. He itched the back of his head, which was short darkish brown thick hair.

Seamus looked up to the Doctor in new admiration. “Sir, I never thought you were doing that to be kind. Thank you so much! And yes, I would be happy to have you be my guardian. Thank you!” Pierre and him both hugged Garamond. For once, Garamond felt like this is where he wanted to be.


	5. EUREKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garamond and Seamus have been working for a long time on the Determination Serum. Will it pan out? Will it work? Will the soldier survive?

Garamond still was giving his new found guys a hug back, however the woman who Seamus noticed before with the bewitching ruby hair and violet eyes was looking at Doctor Garamond with a smile?

“Honey are you going to introduce me to them?” she asked politely.

Garamond kind of smiled a gentle smile and looked to her and nodded. “Oh I'm terribly clumsy. This is my wife Elizabeth. She's like my left hand and I'm the right hand. She is always there for me whenever I need help or some need to brainstorm some things. The Determination Serum was incredibly hard to get our heads around. But Elizabeth was able to get us this far. I'm more of a theoretical physicist, but she's the biochemist. This is her expertise.”

Seamus smiled towards her and shook her hand.

Elizabeth laughed and said to Seamus. “Oh stop that. You can give me a hug.” Seamus wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. Pierre joined the hug too.

“Wowie,” he began, “I have a mom and dad now. This actually is great!” Garamond laughed nervously but happily. He was genuinely happy with everything that was going on. However, Elizabeth's kind demeanor wore off quickly.

“Honey, we really need to get focusing on the serum. We're on a time table remember?”

Garamond just let out a sigh and said, “Yes dear.” Seamus let out a whip crack sound, and glared at Elizabeth. He did not like how she was treating Garamond. Elizabeth started glaring at Seamus. Her violet eyes were slightly glowing with anger as she looked his direction. Seamus just got a really bad feeling about this woman. It was not like he had any recollection of this woman to begin with, but the fact that Garamond's sweet disposition was enough to offset Elizabeth's nastiness.

As they continued on the serum for Determination, they found that when they were testing it on the animals, that the serum was acting poorly. They needed to rethink the way they mixed the compounds together. Then Seamus got a really good idea.

“Hey, Garamond! How about if we put the helpless rodent through a life threatening situation. Possibly the Determination Serum will kick in?”

Garamond pounded his hand with his fist. “That's a REALLY great idea, Seamus! Why couldn’t I think of that?!” They went over to the lab rat and injected the serum into it. Then they put it through a really difficult situation. It was a resounding success.

Garamond was able to get the Determination Serum through the testing phase; the next step was to show it to the General. There were several days to prepare for the experiment on a real life human being. Elizabeth was incredibly excited. She acted as if she was the brains and brawn behind the Determination Serum herself, but the paperwork clearly stated that it was Seamus and Garamond's property, since they did most of the work on it. Elizabeth clearly ignored that fact, she was prancing through the lab as happy as can be. Seamus still did not like what he was seeing. Most times he rolled his eyes at the dumb scarlet-haired freak.

As the day came closer that they had prepared for, they were all nervous. Seamus mostly because of how much soul he had poured into his work. Garamond looked at Seamus asking how his tie looked.

“Eh, Dad it looks fine. You should be fine. Stop stressing out! You're gonna make me even more nervous than I already am.”

Pierre showed up with some breakfast from the Mess Hall. He had to do this all the time because Seamus and Garamond forgot to eat sometimes. “Eat up, Dad and brother. I don't want you to be starving by the time you two go live with the Serum.” He chuckled as he brought them the boxes of their breakfasts. Garamond and Seamus both ate greedily of the food that they were brought. The food made them both feel renewed.

“Alright, Dad, we can do this! You ready?!” Seamus was incredibly excited. He was ready to show what this Serum could really do.

The major General of the military looked at the example of what the Determination Serum could do to one of their soldiers. They had already tested it on a test subject in the lab, and it worked perfectly. The only question that they felt that they would get was: “Will it give our soldiers an edge over our opponent? Will they survive passed their time?”

Seamus got nervous. Garamond nodded willfully. “Yes, it should keep the soldier alive long enough to carry out their mission. The serum latches onto the natural determination of the soldier. Even if they are shot quite a bit, they will continue willfully through the mission.”

That seemed to make the majors and other soldiers in the room whisper scattered. “Really? Can we see an example? Permission granted to be lethal with that soldier. He's already signed the paperwork.”

Garamond sighed. He didn't like to kill anyone. But he needed to survive passed next paycheck. Elizabeth was a harsh mistress when it came to money and power. Garamond used the serum on the soldier who was ready for it to hurt him.

The soldier looked surprised. “That didn't hurt! Oh, wow.”

Garamond smiled. “The subject is going to need at least 20 minutes for it to go through his system. Permission to wait?” The General nodded quietly.

As they sat there waiting the 20 minutes, Garamond talked to Seamus about what he had to do to prove to the General that the serum worked. Seamus winked at Garamond to make sure he knew that it would work just fine.

“Garamond, look, it’s going to work. I tested it on two very willing subjects. I put them through some gruesome tests as well, they came out fine. And they are still very much alive. You'll be fine,” Seamus whispered to Garamond. Garamond looked at the General and smiled.

“Alright now that we have waited the 20-minute time period, we are going to be administering a life threatening shock to the soldier’s system.”

Garamond always hated this part of the tests. Garamond attached the diodes onto the soldier’s midsection, and chest and abdominal area. He counted down to when the electrocution would happen. After the initial life threatening shock happened, the soldier was still alive. His heart kept going, his brain was still working perfectly fine. The soldier walked around, was able to carry on conversations with the rest of his commanding officers, and able to carry out normal tasks for several hours.

However, at least 48 hours later, the soldier passed away in his sleep peacefully. The General was very pleased with this outcome, and despite losing a soldier, he was willing to give Garamond what he needed for the serum that Seamus and him created. They were so excited that it worked. The grant money that was awarded to the both of them for all the hard work they had put into the serum was more than enough to fund additional and further research into the serum.

Although, Seamus was not happy with the Determination Serum. He wanted to make it stronger, better, more streamlined. He always wanted everything to be stronger and better and longer lasting. So he kept going.


	6. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is in a rage. She does something to her husband Garamond that wasnt thought that she would ever do.

Garamond was very pleased with the grant money that they had gotten for the research. It also included a huge bonus to his salary in which, of course, Elizabeth was incredibly happy with. She was happy that they had money to spend instead of living like poor people who barely afforded food.

Garamond and Seamus were talking over some key points on how to make the Determination Serum stronger. They kept wanting to work on the serum to make it stronger. However, that would take more money than the grant would allow. Garamond, as well as Seamus, poured their funds into the research so they wouldn't fall short. This made Elizabeth furious. Garamond did talk it over with her, but she was not happy with his choices. They always communicated with each other about choices and decisions that would make their lives easier.

Elizabeth had her heart set on this really nice blouse that she was going to go out and surprise Garamond with. When she got to the counter with the blouse and with their joint account, she was declined. She was furious. When she got home without her blouse, she went straight into the kitchen and growled. She looked over to a paring knife eyeing it with an evil glint in her eyes. Garamond would be coming home late from spending time with Seamus and Pierre. They were really getting to know each other over Poker. He was slightly inebriated and happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. Garamond was happy that life was going great. As he stumbled in the door reeking of cigars and alcohol and incoherent rambling of how wonderfully happy he was, he was not prepared of what was about to happen.

Elizabeth was standing there with the angriest look on her face. She was beyond angry. She was livid. She had the paring knife in her hand and she was very upset at her husband. “Oh,” she began sarcastically, “I see you have enough money to get drunk, but not enough money for me, huh?”

Garamond was not very responsive, but he kind of understood what she said. “Honey, darling, what’s wrong? What’s this about money? I thought I had put money aside for food and other needed things. What’s this about?”

Elizabeth eyes were glowing red. She was very livid. “Oh I don’t know. I thought we DISCUSSED this GARAMOND WING DING GASTER. I THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED THAT YOU WOULD NOT USE THE MONEY FOR RESEARCH. I COULD GIVE A FUCKING SHIT LESS ABOUT SCIENCE!” Elizabeth yelled rather loudly. She backed Garamond into a chair in their dining room. He was pinned and was not panicking at all because he didn't know what was in store.

“What’s going on, darling, sweetheart, baby? I don't know what I did wrong... What’s that knife for… What are you doing...” His eyes widened as the look on his face turned from happy to horrified.

“I know how you'll remember never to make me angry ever fucking again…” Elizabeth started to point the knife straight to his eyes. She took the paring knife, which was kind of dull, and started to angrily drag it down his cheek to his mouth. Blood was pouring everywhere. Garamond started to cry out in pain and anguish. Pain is a great motivator, he always thought. But he never thought that Elizabeth got this angry. Elizabeth took the paring knife straight out of his face and cackled evilly as she licked the knife.

“THERE! NOW YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW I FUCKING FEEL. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU’RE A PIECE OF ABSOLUTE GUTTER TRASH!” She took the knife and threw it to the wall and it stuck there. She stormed outside slamming the door. The glass shuddered as the door slammed. All Garamond could think of is the pain. It was sharp and blood was dripping everywhere. He was starting to get lightheaded from the blood loss but was able to call the base and get a hold of Seamus.

“Help me,” He simply stated as he passed out.

Seamus was able to get there in time as he saw the bloodied scene. It was beyond horrible. The skin on Garamond's face was not looking well, it was all tore up and it was not a clean cut. It was very mangled. Elizabeth managed to cut through bone. Seamus had taken Garamond straight into the lab and started to clean up the wound.

“I'm sorry, I can only do so much for you, Garamond. I'm not going to be able to fix the bone damage, but I will be able to sew and fix the damage to your skin. I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was this bad. If this is any reason to divorce that bitch, it would be now.”

Garamond cried there on the table looking up to his adopted son. “I’m sorry. We tend to get in fights. I didn't know that she would get that angry.” Garamond's shirt was off and he pointed at his chest and other areas where Elizabeth had taken a knife to him. He had to patch himself up. “She's very abusive when she doesn’t get her way.”

Seamus sighed. “Garamond you are in an abusive relationship. Dad. Please get a divorce. Distance yourself from her.”

Garamond sighed. “But I love her...”

Seamus cut his sentence off. “Yes but she's hurting you... I'm going to gather papers in the morning. You're getting that divorce tomorrow. And you are firing her from the team. You are making me your assistant. Look, I just want you to be safe, okay? And I want you to be happy. You should never be treated like this.” Garamond nodded as Seamus was done patching him up.

Garamond passed out again. Seamus put an IV in his arm to make sure that he was getting proper hydration. He placed him next to Franklin who was still asleep at the moment. Seamus had the look of absolute hatred in his indigo eyes. Elizabeth had went too far. Seamus wanted to make sure that she wouldn't hurt Garamond ever again.


	7. Charalene and Franklin Frisk Grandapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth was hiding a secret. In the lab there was two minors, whom were very quiet and who signed a contract that they did not get a chance to read over. Drama happens between Garamond and Elizabeth. Good news happens, but how good?

As promised, Seamus was allowed off of the military grounds to get some paperwork. Seamus, as to his credit came to Garamond's office with a packet of paper.

“All you have to do is sign it. I'll pretend that it’s a big inheritance and get Elizabeth to sign it.” Garamond nodded silently. He was still in a lot of pain from the previous night. He popped a pain medication that Seamus had prescribed him last night and sighed as he signed the paperwork.

“Thank you, Dad. I just want you to know you are doing the right thing. I really appreciate your cooperation. I will go now to Elizabeth and get her to sign the paperwork.” Seamus left the office as Garamond held his head in his hands and sighed and started to cry. He was trying his hardest to be strong. It was just so rough with everything going sideways. He got up from his desk and decided to go to the medic ward of the lab so he could be alone.

Once Garamond reached an empty bed that was surrounded by curtains, he sat down on the bed and laid back looking at the curtain. He could faintly hear someone say, “Hello?” It was a small timid voice that sounded vaguely like a boy’s voice. That made Garamond sit straight up. He went towards the voice. He saw the boy who looked a bit like a teenager, he was tall and lanky and was laying on the bed, with a lot of wires attached to him.

“Oh! I thought I was alone. I heard someone come in. I'm so sorry I look like this.” Garamond looked at the boy who looked like he's been put through hell. The boy spoke again. “I know it looks bad. But this is what my sister and I signed up for. The military gives us room and board, and we signed up for being test subjects. Really I don't mind all the wires attached to me. It’s just monitoring how my heart is doing, among other things,” the boy said with the oxygen mask covering his face.

He looked at the boy. The boy looked like he was slowly losing hair due to the tests that they were using on him. The boy introduced himself. “Sorry. My name is Franklin Frisk Grandapple. It’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor Gaster. I've heard a lot from the other staff of how much of a nice guy you are. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”

Garamond's smile was very genuine as he spoke carefully to not mess with the stitches that Seamus had applied to his face the night before. “It’s a wonderful pleasure to meet you as well, Franklin.”

Franklin spoke up. “Just call me Frisk. It's easier. I don't like my first name. Everyone just calls me Frisk anyways.”

Garamond chuckled carefully not to muss with the stitches. “Alright Frisk. You can just call me Garamond. Some people call me Wingding as well. Honestly I just prefer Garamond.”

Frisk chuckled. “Alright, Garamond. I actually really like that name. What happened with your cheek? It looks like someone roughed you up pretty bad....”

Garamond sighed. “It was my wife... soon to be ex-wife. She threw a fit. I’m just going to come out and say it. She's been abusing me for several years. If she did not get her way she'd take a knife to me. I just dealt with it because I love her. However, for my own sanity, I'm filing for a divorce. It does not stop me from being in love with her though.”

Another voice was cackling. “Oh don't you mean that stupid redheaded bitch?!” It was a feminine voice who was laughing manically.

Frisk chuckled again. “Oh that's just my sister, Charalene. She hates that redhead. I don't really like her either. She's rough with us. And sometimes she takes her anger out on us with the tests. I wish she would be more gentle, but we signed up to be test subjects. It’s our lot in life.”

Garamond's calm demeanor turned a bit cross, and angry. “I'll deal with it. I'm going to go greet your sister, and I'll take care of this issue. Thank you, Frisk.” Garamond walked towards Charalene's bed and smiled and saw the smaller shorter girl in the bed with similar wires and oxygen mask. “Hello Charalene,” he said sweetly.

Charalene looked at him with red in her eyes. “Hello, Doctor Gaster. Yeah, I don't like that redheaded bitch. I wish she would just die. She's put me through a lot more shit than Frisk. I'll be honest, I take the brunt of the abuse.” She sighed. Garamond sighed too.

“I'll do something about it. I promise. I'm the lead scientist here. I did not know of your presence here. I'm gathering that the General forgot to tell me.”

Charalene sighed again. “No. It was that redhead... She gave us a contract to sign. She never told us her name. No one knows our presence—just her.”

Garamond sighed again. “That redhead is named Elizabeth, and she's my wife. Well, soon to be ex-wife. And she's getting canned. However, I'll keep you guys here, and keep your presence secret. The General does not know of your presence here and I'll make sure that stays that way. I'll bring you regular meals, and we'll not preform tests on you unless with your express permission. Alright?”

Charalene smiled wide. “Sounds amazing. Thank you so much, Doctor Gaster.”

Garamond smiled back. “Just call me Garamond. I'll go have a talk with my son soon, and we'll do what we need to get rid of Elizabeth.”

Garamond was not very happy with Elizabeth. She was overstepping her bounds everywhere, not only in his personal life, but also here in the labs. He went to his office and saw the paperwork that Seamus had placed on his desk, with a sticky note attached to it. “The dumb bitch actually signed it. I cannot believe it. I have taken off to hand the paperwork to a lawyer. I have taken the original, I was able to get a copy for you to read over in your own time. I will call your office when it is completed. Love you! - Seamus”

Garamond's anger had quelled. He started reading over the divorce paperwork. He read in the details that she will get nothing, that she is legally obliged to move out of his domicile as soon as he wanted her to. Also what was stapled to the paperwork, was a restraining order that was also signed by Elizabeth. Another sticky note was attached to it. “I pretended that it was a bonus that you were going to give her. She fell for it. Elizabeth is so dumb...-Seamus” Garamond started laughing. The day was turning around for him. Not only could he fire her from the job, he could also get rid of her in his life.

Just then, Elizabeth opened the door without knocking. “Gary, guess what! Our luck has turned around! There's a ton of money we're falling into! We're going to be rich!”

Garamond laughed “Oh really? Heh. That’s amazing, darling,” he said non nonchalantly. “Actually Elizabeth... You’re fired. I just ran into your two “test subjects” and they have told me that you are abusing them.”

Elizabeth's good mood dissolved. “What do you fucking mean?! FIRED?! YOU CAN’T FIRE ME YOU’RE MY HUSBAND.”

Garamond laughed evilly. “NOT ANYMORE! DO YOU EVEN READ PAPERWORK, YOU DUMB BITCH!?”

Just then, Seamus was heading into the lab. He heard the laughing and the yelling. Garamond was laying into Elizabeth with the news. “YOU ARE SO FIRED. SO FUCKING FIRED. YOU DON'T CONTRACT LIVE HUMANS FOR TEST SUBJECTS. ITS IN THE PAPERWORK I SIGNED. AND I BET YOU EVEN SIGNED MY NAME. YOU FORGED MY SIGNATURE. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF IN THAT PAPERWORK. I WANT YOU OFF THE BASE AND OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN. AND OH YEAH! THE OTHER PAPER WAS A RESTRAINING ORDER. YEP YOU CANNOT BE WITHIN 2000 FEET OF ME, YOU ABUSIVE BITCH. LEAVE. GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT!” He sat down as he watched Elizabeth turn to the door angrily and slammed it.

Everyone in the office was in shock. Elizabeth just got her ass handed to her by her now ex-husband. Garamond got up and shouted: “AND FORGET ABOUT GETTING A GOOD RECOMMENDATION YOU FUCKING WHORE. YOU WON’T GET ONE HERE.” Seamus was waiting till Elizabeth took off in her own car, which had eggs all over it not to mention scratch marks from all the lab techs that were in on the whole thing because Seamus was good at getting people to listen to him.

Seamus came up to Garamond and gave him the biggest high five. “Feels good doesn't it?! Being free of her right?”

Garamond gently smiled because of his stitches. “Fuck yes it does. Not only that, Seamus. That bitch hid two innocent children in the med bay of the lab. I met them. They are so nice, however I believe one of them is a bit unhinged, but it’s understandable.”

Seamus's expression turned confused then shocked. “There's CHILDREN HERE?! Oh dear God…” Seamus almost ran to the hospital part of the lab. There he saw the two teenagers who were hooked through tubes and wires with oxygen attached to them. Tears fell from his eyes. He could not believe his eyes. Seamus really had a big heart, and he really wanted to make it up to these two for the abuse they had gone through.

There were stitches, and scars all over the two. He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the room where there was a chair. They were so young. He was only 19 himself, but he had done a lot of growing up since he joined the military. He quietly sobbed while he was sitting in the corner. He wanted to apologize for everything that had happened with them. And he would.


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus has to make choices based on what he needs to do. However, he's not done with the Determination Serum. He wants to make it more powerful. A little bit of humor, a whole lot of work.

Seamus sat there looking at the two. He didn’t know what he should do. Just because they have gotten rid of the problem, doesn’t mean that the problem is fixed. He got up and paced the floor. He was debating on asking their permission to continue to be test subjects. Yes he didn’t know how to phrase it.

Charalene laughed a bark-like laugh. “Well out with it dude! Are you going to say something or not?” she said in her usual smart-ass-like attitude. Seamus was shocked that one of them talked, and rather loudly.

“Uh...” He said rather shocked. “I'm still forming how I'm going to ask my question,” he said bluntly.

Charalene sat up in her bed. She was rolling her eyes at his stupidity. “Dude, just ask then. We're not going to bite... that hard.” She laughed her bark-like laugh again.

Seamus was laughing nervously as well. “I apologize for my apprehension. I just learned of your existence by Garamond. I'm forming a way to ask if you would like to continue being test subjects, but I promise I will not treat you like Elizabeth did.”

Charalene looked at him with her scarlet-tinted eyes, mix of hope and disgust hidden within them. “Dude, I barely know you. But yes, that's what we signed up for. Can I have a name at least, hot stuff?” She was laughing again.

Seamus itched the back of his neck nervously as he smiled nervously. “My name is Seamus Sans Gaster, but you can call me Seamus,” he said standing beside her bed. His indigo eyes looked into Charalene's.

“Can I take off these wires? I don't need them anymore,” Charalene said laughing. Seamus started taking off all the wires and oxygen mask. He saw parts of her that he had to remain professional about. He blushed heavily at seeing some parts of her under her hospital gown. He started to sweat nervously at not being able to keep a part of him not be excited. He nervously buttoned his lab jacket up to keep it from being apparent.

Charalene, finally free of all the wires, sat up on the corner of the bed. “Seamus, you seem so nervous. What’s wrong?” She looked up to him blushing too because she noticed that he was gentle when he was taking off all the wires and nodes. Seamus picked her up to clear the bed of all the wires. As he held her in his firm, strong arms, Charalene held onto him with her arms around his neck. After Seamus had cleared off the bed initially with all the wires, he was about to set her back down on the bed until their eyes met. They both were blushing rather brightly. Charalene's lips brushed against Seamus's cheek and she was about to kiss his lips, but she laughed.

“Nah. Nope. Not gonna happen.” And Seamus laughed as he set her down.

“How cruel!” he said laughing nervously. Charalene got a bit of a good laugh from the poor guy's expectations.

After that embarrassing situation, Seamus also unhooked Frisk from the wires and the oxygen mask he was wearing on his face. He cleared all the wires from the bed and set them aside in the metal cabinet that had other medical supplies. He sighed to himself as he went to walk out of the room.

“Goodnight,” he said aloud to them. Charalene was too shy to say anything back as the door closed. She really did want to kiss him on his lips. He was too adorable, and his eyes were so beautiful to her. Charalene looked at her hands and then to her brother who was sleeping very soundly with snoring. She looked to Frisk lovingly as she decided to put her blanket back up on her and fell asleep as well.

Seamus went to his desk looking at all the paperwork. He looked to the rest of the lab technicians who saw him sit down. “What?” he said plainly to them. They all mumbled “nothing” and went to their own duties. Seamus picked up a pile of papers and started thumbing through all of them as he picked up his mechanical pencil and started working on his work. He had a choice to make: was he going to use the brother and sister in his further Determination Serum research, or was he going to set them free? Thinking about it, he put his hands up to his head and itched the back of his blonde head. What the heck was he going to do? He had already tested on little animals which were dying really fast to the tests he was preforming with the newer Determination Serum; however, it was violent. Their little hearts couldn't take the sheer power that triggered from the serum. He had humans, who was his target audience for the serum in the first place. Charalene did say that she and her brother Frisk did sign paperwork. Their lives literally belonged to the military.

He sat there at his desk writing a few more things down. He looked up to find all the lab technicians had taken off for the night to their bunkers. He looked at the clock it was already 3, almost 4 in the morning. “Fuck… Time always gets away from me when I'm buried in my work.” He heard his stomach growling, demanding for food. “Guess I should go get some rest.” As he got up, he grabbed his green jacket from the back of his chair and headed for his bunker.

As he walked into the door, he heard everyone snoring. Pierre was not asleep, but instead had his flashlight on and was reading something. Pierre whispered really loudly, “Seamus what the fuck? It’s like almost time for everyone to get up. You know that the General is coming today to inspect everything. Did you get buried in your work again?”

Seamus nodded to Pierre as he climbed up in his bunker. “I guess I'm going to be yelled at again. Fuck the General. If it wasn't for the Determination Serum, he wouldn't be getting a raise or whatever the fuck he's doing with it. He can kiss my ass,” Seamus said rather grumpily.

Pierre glared at Seamus. “Well, be sure to tell that to his face when your quietly snoozing when he gets here. I'm pretty sure he's going to be furious with you when he sees you slacking off.” Seamus laughed as he fell asleep with his military coat's hood over his eyes.

As to Pierre's definite suggestion of not falling asleep, Seamus was woken up with a sergeant major screaming in his ear deafening him.

“CHRIST ALMIGHTY! OKAY! OKAY IM UP!” Seamus climbed out of his bunker, his lab coat still on from the previous night, along with his military pants and white t-shirt on underneath the coat and lab coat. The sergeant major growled orders at him to make his bed before the General came in to inspect the bunker. Seamus got done with making his bed as he still had his military coat on. His hair was absolutely a mess, and he gave no fucks about that. Pierre stood by Seamus who had bags under his eyes, yawning rather loudly and sighing due to the lack of sleep he was not getting at the very time.

Pierre sighed as he grabbed his comb and forcefully combed Seamus's bed head. Seamus fussed with Pierre who was still combing his brother in arms hair. “OKAY, OKAY! GEEZ, PIERRE, YOU GOT IT. CALM DOWN WITH THE COMB!” he said in a forced loud whisper.

Pierre laughed quietly as he put the comb away in his pocket. “There, you look better. I just don't want you getting docked points bro!” Seamus rolled his eyes as he stood there with his arms crossed angrily. He'd rather be asleep right now.

The general came into the bunker, going over everything meticulously, making sure everything was in order. “Good job. However, Private Gaster, you need to work on your uniform soldier!”

Seamus rolled his eyes at the General. “Permission to speak, sir?” Seamus asked half hardheartedly. The General nodded. “Sir, I was up all night last night putting finishing touches on some formula that I was working on. I got buried in my work. I apologize, sir! That’s why I look like I just climbed out of bed. I literally just did. I'm a hard worker. I can assure you I just lost track of time, sir!” he said stiffly and loudly as he could.

The General sighed. “Alright, soldier. I understand. However, next time get yourself some rest on time Private Gaster. And Private Gaster, please eat on time. Pierre is telling me that your skipping meals.”

Seamus sighed. “Yes, sir. I will not skip meals; I will go to sleep on time. Thank you, sir!”

The General smiled. “AT EASE SOLDIERS. DISMISSED,” he yelled as he headed out the door.

The General told the sergeant major to tell Seamus to get some rest. So as soon as Seamus heard that he could go back to sleep and take a nap, he did. He did not get up till the crack of dawn when he heard the trumpet sound very early in the morning. Sighing, he got up and made his bed and got a new pair of pants and shirt on. He took his old lab jacket in the laundry. He put a new lab jacket on and his military jacket back on and headed for the Mess Hall. As soon as he got his breakfast eaten, he headed straight for the lab to work on his work. Ignoring everyone, he sat down at his desk and kept at his work until he felt Garamond tap his shoulder.

“Seamus, are you alright?” Garamond asked, looking at him worriedly.

Seamus looked up at Garamond, fixing his indigo glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I'm fine. I just really want this new serum formula to work correctly. I don't want to mess any of this up.”

Garamond picked up a packet of papers that was on Seamus's desk with the label: “Willpower Serum.” Garamond looked shocked as he thumbed through the formulas. “Wow...Do you think this is going to work, Seamus?” he said amazed at all the formulas which had tons of erased results, that Seamus was not happy with. “I can tell you have been hard at work with this. These findings are incredible!”

Seamus sighed. “I won’t know unless I put it to work.” Seamus leaned against the desk chair, looking up at his adopted father. “We both won’t know until we try right?” Seamus said with a smirk. “Besides, it's not like we're going to let the military have this. This is our own private secret. They got what they want. I just want to perfect this serum.” Seamus had his own reasons. And those were to outlive the rest of the military. He knew something was off about this new budding war.


	9. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus finds a new friend in a nonster named Grillby. A flame elemental who is very nice.

Chapter 9: Grillby

Garamond just wondered what he could do to help Seamus with his research. They looked through Seamus' notes that he had been working on for a very long time. They both were so buried in their work and just living that it slipped away from them. As per the General's instructions, Seamus both ate and slept whenever he needed to. Doing this helped to make his thinking a lot clearer.

Something he always grabbed from the Mess Hall was Pierre's famous coffee that he made for all of the soldiers. It was so potent, that it would keep the drinker alert for hours. However, it did wear off eventually. Of course Seamus had his own twist on making it even more potent. But he equated in the amount of time it took for it to wear off, then added the additional chemicals to make it even more potent. He called it: “Sleep-is-for-the-Dead Coffee."

He would never give it to anyone else. He was just that committed to the hours he'd put into formula making. The only thing that held him back was his own humanity. At the end of each day, he would choose to continue to work on the serum. But he knew he had to sleep. There were days he continued to try to force himself to sleep until the morning trumpet sounded. He'd get up and head to the Mess Hall after initially brushing his teeth. He was so sleepy every morning due to the chemicals in the coffee that he was adding. Pierre noticed this before he headed for the Mess Hall to make breakfast. 

“Seamus you look like shit. I mean you have bags under your eyes and you look like you are pushing yourself to your limit. Dude, I think you need a day off or something.”

Seamus just made a small “pfft” sound and then followed it up with, “I'll take a break when Im dead. Knowing me, I'll never give up on this serum. I have too much of a perfectionist attitude. Plus knowing me also I'd probably also keep trying to perfect it even then when I am dead. So I guess I won't. But perhaps you're right. Maybe I will put in a request for time off. I have been working really hard on this.” 

Pierre cheered as he was really happy that Seamus was going to take a day off. “After breakfast and after I clean the dishes, I'll spend some time with you, bro!” Pierre clapped as he was really happy to see Seamus taking his offer.

Seamus was approved for time off. However, he did not have anywhere that he wanted to go. He sighed as he went off base to find a place to hang out. He'd hardly been off the base, because he'd always spend way too much time working. Honestly, he had no idea what to do. Since it had been a couple years since he was 19, he was finally able to buy liquor. But he hadn't had a decent day off in a long time.

He stepped into the bar that was just down the street as someone noticed Seamus' military pants and t-shirt. “Ah, a military man," he said as he noticed the dog tags that Seamus was also wearing. “What will it be?” the bartender asked smiling.

Seamus noticed that he wasn't human. He was a living fire creature. “Oh wow...A flame elemental.”

The bartender laughed. “Name's Gerard Grillby. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said laughing.

Seamus let out a small chuckle as well. “My name is Seamus Sans Gaster. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you as well.” Despite the war, which hasn't really started quite yet. It was starting to flow into all-out war according to the news.

“Absolutely horrible what happened. Trust me, I know what’s going on, I watch the news all the time. And I disagree with a lot of it. But hey! Whatever you see on that machine can't always be true right?” Gerard said smiling.

When Seamus went to shake Gerard's hand, it was oddly not hot to the touch. He was just happy to meet someone who was nice. He had always lived around monsters most of his life, and he wasn't too thrilled with this prospect of war happening. “Yeah, Gerard. I too am not too thrilled with this war happening. I do know that I'll be one of the medics out in the field. I'm not a fighter. I'm just simply a doctor. I'm here because I have time off. I've also heard most of the monsters have already evacuated the entire town. How come you have not evacuated? I mean, I'm nowhere near racist, but I just am worried for your safety.” Seamus had a concerned look on his face as he looked at Gerard.

Gerard let out a laugh as his head flickered slightly. “I'm not going to leave my bar. I would rather be extinguished before I do that. This is a family establishment. My father's father, before that, my father's father has owned this bar. I do not want to leave it. However, if I have to, I would be willing to move it somewhere else. But at the moment I'm very happy here.”

Seamus smiled. “I'm glad you are sticking to your guns. I really admire that of you, Gerard.”

Gerard laughed. “Just call me Grillby. Everyone does. I'm not used to having my name used. I can already tell we might be good friends now and from now on. I just like the way you are.” Grillby smiled at the man.

Seamus chuckled. “Well thank you very much, Grillby.”

Grillby just smiled and was cleaning one of his highball glasses. “So what will it be? I have a full bar. And no charge today. I try to be as nice as I can to new customers.”

Seamus smiled at the offer. “I don't know, what do you suggest?” Grillby went to the back and grabbed the one drink that Seamus might like.

“It depends. What is your most favorite candy in the world?”

Grillby smiled as Seamus answered: “Well, I love cinnamon. Anything cinnamon actually. Sometimes I go off of base to get these candies named “Fireball” and I really enjoy them.”

The bartender went to the back to get one of his best bottles of something that he asked for. It was a bottle of homemade Cinnamon Vodka. He made it himself. Grillby did the testing himself, since alcohol doesn't harm him, he tends to make hard to find combinations. “Here's something I made myself. It tastes almost just like the candy. I hope you enjoy. On the rocks or straight?”

Seamus understood the lingo, but it took a minute for him to register if he was asking if he wanted ice or no ice. “Oh! Straight. Thank you.” Grillby smiled as he poured a shot in the glass for Seamus to test out.

“It’s more of a shot-like drink. However, you can sip it if it's too strong for you. I designed it as a sipping vodka. It has a higher percentage of alcohol than normal vodka does. It will knock you on your ass faster than normal drinks I carry in the front. It’s almost kind of like moonshine, but made just like vodka is.”

Seamus could definitely taste the potency. But it went down particularly smooth. “Wow, this is really good. And you are right. It’s really strong, yet the burn does go down smooth. I've actually drank before but I did not know the lingo 'till now.” Seamus chuckled as he said so.

Sooner or later the day passed so smoothly and it was eventually night.

“Welp, Grillby, it was an absolute pleasure to spend the day with you.”

Grillby nodded and smiled. “Actually, wait, Seamus. Here, I'll grab you a couple bottles so you can take it on the base. You also mentioned you really enjoy coffee, well, here. I'll give you some brandy on the house. I don't mind at all. Like I said, my family has been here for ages. Just remember, that war won’t happen 'till tensions explode. But we shouldn't rush it. If anything happens, you can always come here and take a load off. I would love to talk to you again.”

Seamus nodded as Grillby gave him the brandy and a couple Cinnamon Vodka bottles. “I appreciate all of this. You really didn't have to, Grillby,” Seamus said smiling.

“I know I didn't have to. But I felt like I should help a friend. Besides, it's been sitting there for years. Enjoy!”

Seamus laughed a little. “I definitely will. Thanks, man!” Seamus headed back to the base. The sunset was brilliant. He felt more relaxed. He was not drunk at all, his metabolism burned the alcohol really fast. So when he came back to the base, the evening trumpet sounded and he went to his bunker to put the alcohol away, then headed back to the Mess Hall. He had a really good day. But the good days were going to come to an end really soon. Little did Seamus know, the tensions did in fact explode.

Some humans had saw Grillby's bar. And set it to fire with him in it. Grillby set outside of the bar to try to call the fire department, but it was too late. The bar was going up in flames. Grillby stood there, lava tears in his eyes. It was then that he vowed that the humans would pay for their sins against the monsters. They made an enemy out of someone they did not want to make a enemy out of. Grillby had the look of absolute fury on his face. He headed towards where the monsters evacuated. The war was starting.


	10. War, What is it Good for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war of the Humans and Monsters has started. But where will it start? What will happen?

Seamus was getting an earful from Pierre for forgetting him that day. When he opened up the newspaper to see what was in the news, he saw it there in bold print on the front page. “Grillby's bar burned to the ground”. He had just met the guy, an actual flame elemental working with flames. He gathered that the bar was made of fireproof wood, however something triggered the fire itself. He wondered if there was an added spark of ignition to the bar to make it catch fire. He asked to take some time off to investigate, but the sergeant major told him no. “It seems that something has sparked in the monsters side. They are officially starting to fight us back. They are rioting and gathering forces. We're doing everything we can to quell the fury of the monsters, whatever we try is not working. It's going to start a big War I can just tell. So we need as many people as we can. Sorry Private Gaster.” The Sargent Major was right. The article below that one was about what he was just talking about. Seamus sighed. The shit had hit the fan. And man the casualties on the human side was astounding. 100 deaths in one day. The monsters were defiantly fighting back.

  
Seamus sighed as he noticed the paperwork on his desk was starting to pile up since taking the position of Assistant to Doctor Gaster. He had a lot more on his to do list now he was not pleased of how lazy the lab technicians and other assistants to him were. He was always doing all the work for everyone else and not getting any of his own work done. He had enough. He stormed into his own assistants office to give them a piece of his mind. When he got there, the assistant was in the office with another lab technician having sex. He slammed the door open as soon as he saw. “THATS IT I AM REPORTING YOU TO THE HIGHER UP. GARAMOND AND THE GENERAL WILL HEAR OF THIS!” He shouted. Seamus left so fast that the Seamus's assistant almost got the moment to say “W-wait..” But it was already too late. Seamus opened Garamond's office really quickly. “Garamond. Can I have a word please?” Seamus firmly said. Garamond looked up from his paperwork to see a very furious Seamus looking at him. “Of course son What is it?” Garamond said. Seamus started in “I just saw my fucking assistant....fucking another lab technician in front of me when I went to give him a piece of my fucking mind.” Seamus said very angrily. As soon as the assistant came in. he heard “When I went to give him a piece of my fucking mind” He knew he was in deep shit. The lab assistant of Seamus's knew he was already in trouble. Garamond yelled for him. As soon as he showed. “So Seamus tells me you were having Sex in your office. And you were ignoring your duties. Is this correct?” The assistant nodded humbly. “Do you understand that you will have to pick up most of the work around here, not to mention have to do what Seamus asks you to do? You know his job is not easy. He's the assistant to ME and I have a LOT More shit to do than you THINK I do. You do NOT have time to fuck off and do whatever you FUCKING WANT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” Garamond said VERY firmly. The lab assistant looked down and frowned as he said very quietly “Yes sir. Perfectly sir.” Garamond sighed “Good. Now that we understand each other. Your duties start Tomorrow. No fucking around got it?” The lab assistant sighed and looked down as he sulked back to his office pondering what he did wrong. Seamus sighed. “Thanks. Now I have the rest of that fucking paperwork to do, because no one will fucking help me. Its like they are ignoring my very existence. They should be doing their OWN paperwork but no, they keep shrugging it onto me. Its horrible.” Seamus was just venting. “I know. Elizabeth didn't do much paperwork when she was here. She was a horrible assistant. After you get it all done, trust me there wont be much more. You will get to work on your own work as soon as its done. I promise.” Garamond smiled as he gave Seamus a big hug. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine okay?” Seamus sighed and smiled. “Alright Dad. Thanks.” Seamus took off back to his office to do more of his paperwork.

  
Seamus sighed as he walked out of his adopted dad's office. He saw his assistant and darted him the meanest look in the world. “IF I ever SEE you FUCKING AROUND in your OFFICE again. You will be reprimanded BIG Time.” His assistant cowered and sighed. Seamus knew that with his position he would be going up in rank. Seamus did not know that Garamond previously served in the Military. Garamond fought and was a medic during a major war. He was one of the most brilliant surgeons that the military ever saw. However when he was putting an IV in a soldier, a bullet flew into his hands as he was putting the bag up. What it did, was left a huge hole through both of his hands. He had another surgeon who was working with him work on his hands so they would work properly. However he was never the same.

  
Garamond started rubbing his hands where the holes were. Even though the skin formed around the hole and its an old war wound, they would ache a lot during the rain and temperature changes. Not to mention the fresh wound on his face was also hurting. Garamond sighed. He felt like a giant mess at the moment. He remembered to go to the mess hall. He almost forgot that the twin's meal was very soon. He promised that he would at least give them 3 square meals a day. As he headed over to the mess hall to grab their Dinner. He was flexing his hands to try to get the pain to go away. His graying black hair was falling into his face, he sighed as another soldier was bumping right into him. The soldier growled “Watch where you are fucking going dweeb.” The soldier and his friend gave each other a high five laughing and saying “nice one” To each other. Garamond didn't pay them any mind. He was just in a lot of pain. Once he got to the mess hall he stood in line to get the food he told Pierre that he needed to have made for Frisk and Charalene. The two soldiers that were rude to him were behind him. They both were very rude to him again. “Look dweeb. We don't care who you are. We were here first.” His friend backed him up and laughed. Garamond was getting irritated. He turned around and smoothed his hair back and his dual colored eyes shone in the light. “Do you know who I am?” They shrugged. Garamond does not tell much about his war stories or anything. “I'm who they call Garamond the Grey.” Of course they never knew what that meant. Because they were rookies in Basic Training. “Never heard of you Old man.” Garamond sighed. “Typical. I want you to go look it up and see what I did to over 50 enemies. Then, after you read your history book look at what I would do to you after you piss me off again.” Garamond grunted as he crossed his arms. In the mess hall someone heard that term and was like “Holy shit THATS Garamond?!” The shorter soldier ran up looking up at Garamond's taller form. “So In the war about 30 years ago. This guy took a sniper rifle and shot through 4 soldiers that happened to be standing in a row. No kidding they both fell over simultaneously. And He's not even a soldier. He's a Medic. One of the best out there! He was one of the best surgeons that the Military had ever seen. Then what happened afterwards was tragic. While he was saving a soldiers life, an enemy fired a bullet that happened to shatter the bones in his hand causing the hand to have holes in both of them. It was actually a really sad day.” The soldier sighed as he looked down to Garamond's hands that were balled up because he was in a lot of pain at that moment. “Is the rain making your joints hurt Garamond?” Garamond nodded. “And I'm no spring chicken either, and Im still in service. So if you want to call me DWEEB or some dumb shit. Then Please stop.” Garamond growled at both of the newbies. “You have no idea what war does to you. And we're on the verge of one. To me all you losers are cannon fodder. We have no idea what the monsters have in store. And you're giving your buddy high fives because you called me a derogatory name. Big fucking deal.” Pierre cracked up. “Pops calm down. They are newbies. They don't understand what you've been through. Here. The 3 orders of food. Make sure Seamus eats please. I added an additional meal for him.” Garamond smiled. “Thanks Son. I appreciate it.” The newbie soldier laughed. “Haha he must be so old he's calling the head chef son...” Garamond sighed as he put the meals down on the table. He turned around and punched the newbie soldier right in the face, shattering the bones in the soldiers nose into several pieces. “Thats because I adopted him you fucking dumb ass.” He said growling as the soldiers friend got angry. “Well we didn't know. God damn you broke his damn nose.” Garamond pointed in the soldiers friends face and said “IF you're not careful you are going to have a broken nose too! Don't piss me off. I will do the same. Do you know what Private Head Chef Pierre Gaster has been through?! NO you don't! So if you think you live in their shoes, don't assume! Get to know people before you make snap fucking judgments idiot” Garamond grabbed the bag with t he meals in it and walked away super quickly. Pierre called for the medics to pick up the newly injured soldier in the mess hall. The friend sighed. “We're sorry. We'll just take two meals, one for my knocked out friend and Myself. Sorry Private Head Chef Gaster.” Pierre sighed as he got the meals together and gave them to the new soldier.

  
Garamond had left the mess hall, and stormed over to the labs. As soon as he entered the building there was the General. “So I heard there was two events happening today. The one where you punched a boot camp soldier in the face and shattered his nose bone, the other where Seamus found his assistant having sex in his office. You poor thing Doctor Gaster. Were you the one who punched the New soldier in the face?” Garamond sighed. “Yeah I'm the one who did it. I'm just in a lot of pain, and I'm very irritable Sir. And Yes Seamus found his assistant having sex in his own office. Seamus has been dealing with a ton of paperwork. Paperwork that Elizabeth did not do. She was not part of the military so I fired her Sir.” Garamond was holding the meals in the bag behind his back as he was saluting the General with his left hand. The General said “At ease Sargent Major Gaster. I know the story. The new Soldier and his friend are both part of the new battalion that is going to be going on the field very soon. Tensions are rising and this dispute we are having with the Monsters is going to blow up into a full blown War.” The General sighed as he looked at Gaster who was holding the bag with both hands now. Everyone's going to have to do their part. But please no more attacking our own. I understand your pain in your hands and face are high, but you're gonna have to buckle down Sargent Major Gaster. There's a lot of work to do. I also wanted to deliver Sargent First Class Seamus Gaster's paperwork, and tell him what a wonderful job he is doing. Alright I've done my job here. I'll be writing up Seamus's assistant for insubordination. You can punish him. Good day Doctor Gaster.” The General walked off with his entourage in tow. Garamond headed in. He put his own meal down on his desk, he walked over to Seamus's desk with papers and badges in the envelope. “Here you go newly minted “Sergent First Class Seamus S. Gaster.” He gave Seamus a hug and said “Congratulations Son. I'm proud of you.” He put down the food that Pierre cooked for him special. “Pierre wants you to eat. He hasn't seen you in the mess hall all day. I'll go give the Twins their food now. Love ya Seamus.” Garamond said smiling. Seamus looked at the envelope and smiled really big. Tears streamed down his face. This was the first time he felt pure joy in a long time. He felt really good about putting his badges on. He kept the ones he had on his lab jacket still on. He saved the ones in the packet that said “For your Uniform” in the tiny envelope that they had addressed to Seamus. He got out a picture of his Mom and Dad who passed away. He knew his dad Fredrick was just a Sargent in the Military. He remembered the days where his dad would keep bragging that he was a higher rank than he actually was for dramatic reasons. He put the picture back in his desk drawer and mumbled “I wont ever forget where I am from.” To himself. His joy turned to a bit of sadness, because he missed his mother and Father. Garamond was a great father figure, but nothing like his own parents.

  
A month or two had passed from then, however the simple riots had escalated to organized fighting from the Monsters. They had established their own resistance. They had their own military that was forming. The monsters first declaration of War was first and foremost at the foot of Mount Ebott. They had formed their own base there. They were not moving. One of the soldiers who used the mountain trail for physical training noticed the gathering of the monsters. Stevens-town Base was not very far away from that, maybe at least 10 good miles away. The soldier had came back to report this information. The General of the Military got a formally written note that the Monsters wanted their own Independence from the Humans. They had enough of the racial tensions that the Humans were forcing them into. The monsters segregated themselves into their own community, and did not want to have to deal with the unfair treatment they were getting. They tried peacefully protesting, but that did not work. So their military was formed to an organized Resistance. A giant Goat like monster came to the entrance of the Military asking for the General. The General came to the front gate looking at this 8 foot armored Goat like Humanoid Monster. “General of the Military, I am General Alexander. I am from the resistance. I am giving you this note peacefully. This is our terms. IF you do not accept them we will fight back. The general read over the letter, which was in English. However some of it was not very understandable. Some of the terms were not very kind. However the General did nod to Alexander. “I have to get this to the President of our Country. It might take a bit for us to get back to you. I am terribly sorry. General Alexander. Please pardon me please.” Alexander waited at the gate for at least 4 to 5 hours before the General came back. “I'm sorry but the President does not accept these terms.” Alexander sighed. “So be it. If it's a war you want. Its a war you get. There will be no warning. Good day.”

  
When the fighting did start, it was an all out attack on the town of Stevens-town. The citizens of the town were under attack from the monsters who were hazing and killing monsters for fun. It all started there, they called it the Battle of Stevens-town. The day that the town was burned to the ground.


	11. The Battle of Stevenstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus Pierre and Garamond are swept up into the newly budding war between the Humans and Monsters. Seamus has to use his intelligence to come up with new ways to heal and cure the evolving magical wounds. Will he be able to? Or will the Sleeplessness take him.

Chapter 11:  
The Battle of Stevenstown

The military did not expect an all out attack on the civilians of Stevenstown. There was a continuation of constant barrages of magical attacks on buildings of the small town of Stevenstown, that was rebuilding from the explosion a few years ago. There was no warning, as General Alexander did state. There were bodies everywhere. Some of them were burnt to unrecognizable ways that made identifying the citizens to where they could be sent to their families. One monster was laughing madly as they cornered this helpless human family by tearing into them. There was blood everywhere when I say everywhere, blood caked the walls of that home. Soon the town itself was leveled. The military itself was planning to fight back, but it was too late. The Military didn't take General Alexander's threat seriously. Once they noticed that the town itself was leveled, it was broadcast all over the news of the country.

  
Seamus saw the destruction of his hometown when he was stationed as a medic to find survivors. There was none. Nothing prepared him for the scene that laid before him. Everything before him was everything he ever feared in his entire life. This was his new reality. This was something he never thought would happen. Sure there were tussles here and there, local news would report monster and human fights. But nothing to this magnitude. Tears fell from both of his eyes. He couldn't believe that the place he was born and raised was completely demolished. It was a sobering thought that he would no longer see those he was friends with at any time. He started to feel numb to anything. He started hearing nothing, the ringing in his ears wouldn't go away. It took Garamond tapping his shoulder to snap him out of the pure shock he was in.  
“I know it's a hard thing to see son. Seeing the town you once knew as home completely demolished. But this is war. You're going to have to steel yourself to this. I know it's unfair, but this is what you have to deal with. We don't know how long this will last but do the best you can as an emergency medic. Lucky for you, we're stationed together. The General wouldn't separate us.” Seamus was crying on Garamond's shoulder. He'd never seen anything like this. “Is this what we wrought? I never thought that the simple tussles the Monsters and Humans would get into would burst into this!”

The next few weeks were non-stop fighting between the humans and monsters. There was no end to the bodies that would end up in Garamond and Seamus's Medic tent. Most of them had magically cauterized wounds. So both of them, along with the other doctors in the Medic tent had to effectively treat the wounds to the best of their ability. Because of the nature of the unique fighting style of the monsters, Seamus had to find different ways of healing the humans of their wounds. Many of the soldiers were passing away, determination serum or not. Seamus was out on the battlefield gathering yet more soldiers to bring to his tent. He had to bring a face mask to keep the fumes of deadly poisonous magic from filling his lungs. A lot of the soldiers were wearing gas masks, but Seamus was not given one. He was consistently coughing, and it was not good because he was starting to cough up blood. He had to get into the medic tent to get a special medication that he was giving to the soldiers with the poison in their lungs. He had to take a few breaths for it to work to heal his lungs. But the damage still existed in his lungs. The medics tent was noisy, even at night. It was very rough to get a good nights rest. He would only get about a few hours sleep at best if he had earplugs in his ear. However Garamond, or other medics in the tent would wake up Seamus when his shift started. He had really dark circles under his eyes. War was hell. And this was his new reality.

Sighing he would get up to treat his patients to find new wounds that he wouldn’t know how to cure. He was starting to feel the stress of the war that he was a soldier in. He tried his best to get them patched up as much as possible until he figured out how to successfully heal up some of his patients. He grabbed a pack of his smokes and a pouch of his blend of coffee that he makes special every single day. He had been working on very little sleep. For someone this young, he wasn’t used to this. He yearned for peace. But he knew that there was none. He finished making his coffee only for him in mid-drink to fall asleep standing up. He knew that the micro periods of sleep were going to get him killed one of these days, but it was his bodies way of telling him that he needed to rest. He went to his tent and said “fuck it I need to sleep. I could fucking care less if someone fucking dies today. I cannot operate on this much sleep.” Seamus headed to his tent and took his earplugs and put them in his ears and passed out on his cot.

  
Next thing he knows that he’s being shook awake from his commanding officer. Garamond was standing above him. “We have been calling you for several Hours Seamus. Figured you fell back to sleep.” Garamond chuckled. Seamus itched his eyes and yawned. “How long was I out for?” He bluntly asked Garamond, as he was taking the earplugs out of his ears. “10 hours Seamus…” Seamus Got up stretching and sighed as he went to his coffee maker. “At least I got some well deserved rest. I will be able to help more people with my wits. You know that right Garamond?” Garamond sighed. “Yes But we lost seven soldiers last night to the poison mist. I didn’t know what to do because you wouldn’t tell me where you put the fuckin medication for it.” Garamond was itching his tired eyes. He wasn’t really mad at Seamus. More like he was disappointed. Seamus was taking a sip of his coffee and muttering. “Look its in my medic’s kit. You know where that is. I was so tired that I was taking micro sleeps, pops. I knew I needed sleep. And seven? That’s it? You’re making a big deal out of those 7? They were on the verge of death, cure or not.” He sighed as he offered Garamond some coffee. Garamond took it thankfully and started sipping the bitter brew. “This is your super potent shit isn’t it?” Seamus was still tired and on his second cup. “Yep. Keeps yah up for hours. Good shit when all you’re doing is working on hopeless fucking assholes all damn fucking day long.” Seamus was muttering in his cup again, only dark circles to come back. 10 hours was not damn near long enough for what was coming up. The war was just starting. And it was going to be a really long battle.


	12. Hopeless Fucking Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus, Garamond and Pierre have found out that Elizabeth has created a weapon that might end the war as they know it. They instead start working on the final version of WIllpower to turn the odds in their favor.

Chapter 12:  
Hopeless Fucking Assholes

Seamus sighed as he delved himself straight away back into the throws of the war and working double time on the patients that came and went. He became even more angry than usual. Garamond started to notice how Seamus's mood went from indifferent to absolutely furious. Garamond shook his head as he was sewing on a button on his jacket. This war was not working out the way the humans wanted it to. The monsters were far too clever for their liking. Seamus was beyond stressed and could not think today. Usually, he was neck deep into paperwork that the military seemed to pour onto him because he wasn't a real soldier. He was just a medic. Seamus got to the point where he was wanting to toss all the paperwork up in the air and give up on this stupid war. But something inside him told him not to. He was only in his mid 20's and it was far too early to give up on it.

  
The next few days were torture on the medic staff. The endless amount of patients due to the bombs that were being dropped on the soldiers, as well as the humans, were gathering headway towards the monsters. Dust coated their clothing, but as the dust settled, it seemed to be choking the life out of the humans. The monsters were not very giving when they fell. Seamus spent the next few weeks and months countering this very issue. He couldn't figure out how to make this problem to resolve itself. He tried everything to try to keep the dust from choking his patients, but ended up not being able to save their lives in time.  
Over time, the lab that Seamus worked at was developing a weapon of war. Elizabeth actually went behind Garamond and Seamus's back and started working at the lab again, without their knowledge. She started laughing maniacally. “YEEEES THIS WILL BE PERFECT! THOSE MONSTERS Won't KNOW WHAT HIT THEM. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA” She looked at everyone else in the lab while she caressed the cylindrical object in her hands. “Yeeees My precious. You will put an End to this war quickly.” She didn't give it a name yet. However soon it would be given its own name soon enough. “Yeeees “The End of All” would be a great name for this.” Elizabeth's scarlet fancy nails tapped on the metal cylindrical device. “Or TEA for short. They won't know what hit them.” She ordered the entire lab to start mass producing the device.

The next few months were tireless. Seamus and Garamond were really working pretty hard with the duties that came with being medics in this war. The news broadcast was playing on the television that was inside of the medic tent. Seamus was between patients when he heard about something named “TEA” He sighed. “Oh great...Another weapon to add on top of other ones. He rolled his eyes at the entire thing. The broadcaster said “It will be the last weapon, and by the private labs who created this weapon~” Seamus sighed as he thought he heard “Private Labs” On the television he saw the redhead he thought he got rid of. “NO fucking way. THAT ELIZABETH. GARAMOND GET OVER HERE. YOUR EX WIFE IS ON THE TELE” Garamond came running after finishing up some stitching on a soldier. “Oh....this is bad....What are they calling this?” Seamus sighed as he simply said “they are calling it TEA....Its short for something.” Seamus was pouring through his own paperwork that he thought he had left at the office, no this was before the war...This was just musings that he decided to write down. “no no...she couldn't of...” Seamus knew that Elizabeth wasn't that smart to create a weapon of massive destruction. “Garamond. She got the paperwork for that one weapon I was musing on. The End of ALL. Oh dear god.....That weapon when put into play will Vaporize Monsters. If Humans are in its path, it'll kill it instantly only leaving their bones behind. This is BAD”

  
Within a few months, the weapon was put into play. The humans were suddenly winning the war. The humans in the camps were cheering and feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. However the humans did suffer some casualties due to the bomb's uncharacteristic nature of having a rather large radius. Seamus was right, Elizabeth didn't care much for accuracy. She just cared about results. Seamus was pouring over his paperwork on Willpower. He knew he had to work extra hard on it. He had to. This was the moment he had to get it right. It was the only way he could save himself and his brother and Adopted father. What if that bomb went off around them. They would die. This was a reason to stay alive. He started to perfect the serum to the point where he saw very little flaws in the formula.

  
The war seemed to drag on for several years. Even though the introduction to TEA was making it rather easy, the monster population seemed to dwindle. The tensions were still really high between the two sides. Now it was just a waiting game. A sick, sadistic waiting game. During this time Garamond, Pierre and Seamus were testing the serum for any issues. They went through versions 5 through 10 to get to the final testing results. They knew they were running out of time. They knew that the monsters would come out of the woodwork for another human to use the TEA device and rid the monsters again. “This is it” Seamus was holding three brightly shining white vials. They seemed to glow with magic. “When we introduce our blood to the serum, they will take their own characteristic color. We wont be normal anymore. But this will save our lives. Are you ready?” Seamus introduced his blood to the first vial. Then Pierre's blood to the Second, and then the third was Garamond's. The color of Seamus's was an odd blueish Purple color. “Indigo....Weird....Well Not so weird. My eyes ARE indigo.” He laughed as he held his staring at the color. Pierre looked at his. “Vermilion Orange. Well that's...very interesting. Heh.” Garamond looked at his as he noticed it was a Violet color. “Eh. Mine is almost as purple as yours is Seamus's. Interesting. We must be from the same bloodline.” Seamus smiled. “Well that's very interesting!”

  
Seamus was the first one to go. He used the serum first, and then told Garamond to put saline solution chaser afterwards to keep Seamus hydrated. He thought that the Serum would dehydrate them, so He chose that option. However he never tested this version. He just knew he was running out of time. The effects started almost immediately. The changes that were happening to Seamus were incredibly painful. Introducing magic to a body without any was always going to be painful. Garamond noticed as Seamus flat lined. Part of the experiment was not to start Seamus's heart if this happened. The serum had to jump start his heart. If he died, then that was that. Several hours later Seamus woke up taking a really large breath after being dead for several hours. He was feeling very cold from the loss of blood circulation. “SHIT THAT WAS A RIDE AND A HALF. FUCK. WOO” Seamus took all the iv's out of his arm and jumped up dancing to get the blood circulating again in his body. Soon he became warm again. “OKAY PIERRE YOUR TURN!”

  
Same thing happened with Pierre. He laid on the table for several hours before drawing a really loud breath. “WOWIE Damn!!! You were right Seamus!” Pierre shook his head as Seamus was withdrawing the I.V's from Pierre's arm. Now it was Garamond's turn. Garamond didn't know if his age was going to be an issue. Seamus comforted him knowing that age wouldn't be a factor. Garamond started to feel the effects of the serum right away. When the serum hit his bloodstream he did happen to flat line just like the others. However it took at least 8 hours for him to come back to the world of the living. Garamond took a really large breath of life as soon as the serum reached his heart, turning it into a soul instead. The magic was coursing through his veins. He could feel it all going right through his body. He envisioned his hand but as an extra part of him. Suddenly he could see a second pair of his hands in front of him. However they looked bone like. “Uh Seamus?” Garamond said softly and questioningly. “Is this normal?!” Seamus looked and touched the gloved skeletal hands. The hands seemed to obey Garamond's orders only. “oh wow...You can do that?! That is SO NEAT” The magic reacted to Garamond first.

  
The next few days were pretty fun with the three. Garamond used his extra several pairs of hands to help out in the Triage ward. The soldiers were noticing them, but protested very little. Seamus's was fighting out in the fields. He had to because he was gathering wounded soldiers from the field. There was a barrage of magic attacks as he was gathering a few soldiers to be carried out onto cots. When the attacks came, instead of taking the damage head on, he was able to defend against them with a magical barrier like shield. It was the same color as his eyes. He looked at the shield that seemed to magically appear in front of him protecting him. The monster protested as he noticed this. “THATS NOT FAIR. WHO ARE YOU. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” The monster ran away, but as the monster ran, Seamus picked up his dual pistols and shot at the monster. The bullet hit the monster, but instead of just damaging the HP of the monster. It obliterated the poor monster. Seamus winced. “Shit....I just wanted to slow the monster down...not kill it...SHIT oops” He looked at his guns, as they seemed to carry that same magical aura on them. In the grooves of the hilt of the weapon bore the symbol of these skeletal wolf heads. “Well that's new.” He looked in awe of his two pistols that he was given as protection against enemies. “Welp. Guess I gotta do my job.” The other soldier who was helping him was too busy cowering. Seamus growled at the other soldier as he used his magic to carry the soldier himself. “Not much fucking use are yah huh?” The soldier was too busy shaking to even answer.

  
Pierre was too busy in the mess hall with his newfound powers. Like Garamond, he was having fun with his extra gloved hands to do a lot of the preparation for the food for the troops. He was humming a happy song as he continued to cook. The rest of the staff that seemed to help Pierre was whispering about Pierre's new found hands that seemed to be going everywhere in the kitchen. Pierre grew annoyed with the whispering. “Look guys if you don't like the fact that I can get more done with this, then shut up. I can hear you.” He growled at all of them as they took their place and started to get ready for the big day. Pierre could hear in the background fighting outside. “One moment I think i'm needed outside. He took one of his chef knives with him as he rushed outside. Without thinking or hesitating, his knife became huge glowing with Vermilion orange hue to it. He looked at the monster with a slight glow of the same magic that came off the Knife. The flames that shot from his eyes, did not hurt him, nor burn. “How dare you.” Pierre was growling at the monster as he chopped the monster into small bits with his weapon. As soon as he was done his knife went back into the usual size that it was. He headed back in, putting the knife into his belt loop. He went back into the mess hall as the soldiers looked at him in awe. “Holy shit did you just see what that chef did. He diced the hell out of that monster...” You could hear the muttering from all the soldiers in the mess hall. They couldn't believe their eyes. “First that Medic with the hands, then the Medic with the One shot one kill and shield, now this. How many of these guys do we have as our secret weapon?!” Pierre chuckled as he headed back into the kitchen to get the food out that was hot and ready for the troops. He was feeling particularly proud of himself in that moment. However the situations were going to get worse. Much worse.


	13. The end of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into the life of the monsters before they choose to fight the Last battle of their entire lives.

Chapter 13:  
The End of it All

  
The monsters started to grow desperate in their attempts to salvage the war on the humans. They were starting to retreat and try to salvage their numbers. The General Alexander was with his committee of other rather smart monsters who was in the tent that day. “Look, Alexander, I don't think this is going to go the way you want it to.” Gerson was a rather young gentleman who was smart in his younger days, which was now. Gerald was sighing as he looked to Gerson. Gerald Grillby was tapping his hands on the table. He was one of the leading Sergeants on the field of battle and was rather fearsome. “I don't think we are going to last very much longer sir. Please listen to reason. The humans are a fearsome opponent. They have this weapon they nicknamed “Tea” And well...it doesn't look good at all.” Alexander was tapping his giant goat-like fingers on the table. He wasn't pleased with this outcome at all. They had a definitive lead in the fight in the beginning. Things were going well, to begin with. “Alright, Sargent Grillby you have a point. Maybe we should withdraw. Surrendering would be the best option. Is there any way we could see any way out of this?” Darren, a piranha looking blue-skinned fish monster stood there sighing. “But Sir cant we give it one more shot? We could make this last battle our Last Stand. It would do wonders for the troops!” Alexander looked at Darren with a non-expressive sigh. “Okay. Fine. You got it, Darren. One more battle. This is what we are calling our Last Stand. If you have anything to say to your loved ones. Say it now. You have no options, you have a week to say goodbye. The humans are relentless. You know this. So Everyone. Be back here within a week or twos time. Now go.”

  
Gerard did not have any family to go back to. He tended his bar that he had moved to become a mess hall for all the monsters. He spent a couple of weeks helping other monsters who were devastated by the war regain a sense of peace. He was always a monster-tarian and someone who consistently wanted to help others. He was not looking forward to the Last Stand Fight of the monsters. He knew that after this fight it would be the end of monsters as they knew it.  
Gerson spent the time watching over his armory, and his shop. He sighed as the days seemed to float by quickly. He didn't like this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to make it easier for the other monsters who came into his shop to help settle into this situation. He was fighting for peace, and he was fighting for freedom. But he knew he was on the losing side.

  
Darren went to spend time with his wife Darlene. Darlene was 5 months pregnant with a souling. She was worried for Darren. “Darling you know this isn't going to end well. Undyne and I can both feel it.” Darren beamed at the mention of his daughter. “Darlene....Did you just name our daughter?” He was smiling, the one ounce of peace that he felt was knowing who his daughter was going to be. “Yes. I named her Undyne sweetheart. Its a strong name isn't it?” Darren was so in love with his wife at that moment. “Yes, sweetie. It's a strong name. I just hope I'm around to help you raise her. Maybe she will be strong like her old man. Headstrong and passionate like her old man.” Darren laughed like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Those two weeks were savored by Darren. He was so happy with his wife and spent every single day as if it was his last.  
Alexander was sighing as he went back to his tent. Where his wife stood, stout and upset. “Well?!” Alexander sighed. “Darren wanted to keep fighting. At least our Last Stand.” Toril, Alexanders wife glared at him. “I thought I TOLD you to STOP this DAMN WAR!!” She was not very happy with him at the moment. Little Asgore was running in to see what was going on. “Daddy, why is mommy mad?” Asgore sat in his dad's lap. Toril wasn't very happy about this. She huffed back into the kitchen. “Mommy's mad because Daddy wouldn't stop the monsters from hurting the bad guy's son.” Toril was growling in the kitchen. “DAMN STRAIGHT MOMMYS FURIOUS BECAUSE I DONT WANT MY SWEET ASGORE GETTING HURT!” Alexander knew he was in the doghouse so to speak. He tapped his fingers guilty-like on the table. If anything a general of the monsters, and the king of all monster-kind was Alexander. Toril huffed as she put down the soup on the table. “Its any reason why I should just head over to Gerard's place and just spend the night at the Inn. You are HOPELESS” Toril grabbed her coat and headed out the door angrily.

  
Toril walked through the blistering wind and biting cold as her scarlet eyes glowed with anger. She was angry and didn't know what to do about it. Once she stood in Gerard's bar, she saw the other family that was a lot like hers. “Oh hi!. How's little Toriel doing?” She asked her shorter Monster friend that had almost the same build as she did. Toriel was reading some books in the corner, shy as usual. Toril looked over to Treena. “I'm so sorry you lost Carrin. That fight took a lot away from us. I know you're still sore about all of it.” Treena looked to Toril sadly. “I miss him terribly, but there's nothing we could have done. He fought bravely and fiercely. At least he could spend those few remaining moments with his daughter. She withdraws herself into her books. She won't talk Toril. She's sad. I can feel it.” Toril sat by Toriel who was still reading her book. Toril knew that Toriel could hear everything that was going on. She was doing a really good job hiding her face. You could hear sniffing behind the book. Toriel was so young and already lost her dad. Toril picked up young Toriel and held her in her arms. “Shh Treena and I are here. I can help as much as I can. Toriel is there anything you want from Grillby?” Toriel shook her head. She was still crying with the book blocking everyone's view from seeing her cry. The book that was blocking the view was called “The Fluffy Bunny” Toriel loved this book most of all. Her dad read the book to her constantly. She never separated herself from the book.

  
Toril brought Toriel to the bar and sat Toriel on the seat. “Hello, Grillby.” Grillby stood there looking at Toril with a quizzical look. “Hello, Queen Toril. What will it be?” Toril sighed looking at the kind Flame elemental Bartender. “Nothing for me. Something for Toriel though. She's having a rough day. I just want to see a smile on her face.” Grillby nodded as he was preparing something for Toriel. “Here you are Miss Toriel. One Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie slice with Whipped cream. Enjoy. On the house.” Toriel finally closed the book to look at the pie. Her fur was matted with the tears dripping down from her big eyes. Her scarlet eyes looked at the pie with a tender amount of happiness. She had actually been trying not to think about losing her dad all day, it was rather hard not to think about. Toril smiled as she patted Toriel's back.  
After Toriel was done with the pie slice, Grillby took the plate and smiled as he kissed Toriel's forehead. His flames singed her fur a little bit, but she felt the warmth and smiled. Toriel was still holding her book and running over to her mom in a better mood. Treena picked her up and walked over to Toril. “Thank you for cheering Toriel up. She needed that. You're the best Queen we have had in such a long time. I just hope that your son will be as nice as you are.” Toril smiled brightly as she hugged Treena and Toriel. “Thank you for such kind words. I'm just doing the best I can. Grillby and I both know there's one more battle coming. We want you all to run as far as you can away from the battleground. You all have 2 weeks. Retreat in the mountains. Near Mount Ebbot. Hide in the cave if you have to. This battle will not be easy on any of us.” Toril left the bar that day feeling a bit renewed. She had warned all the monsters that were left to retreat into Mount Ebbot. Knowing full well that the battle would take a lot of the youth that could fight's lives. This was it. The Last Stand.


	14. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters fight their last battle. They wont give up without a fight.

Alexander was looking at the bottom of his ale mug. Toril came back still angry at him. He knew that the next couple weeks were not going to be easy on him. But he knew she would get over it in time. Asgore was curled up on the couch snoring peacefully. Toril gathered up her sweet kind boy and held him in her arms. “Alexander, darling I'm going to lay Asgore down. He's already very tired. I gather he was playing with the flowers today. He got himself all muddy. He's not meant for battle. Please don't make him fight.” Alexander looked at Toril with love in his eyes. “I will never make him fight. He's too gentle for that. I know our son is not fit for battle. But when the time comes, we do need to teach him how to. He'll be the future King of the monster-kind. You do know that sweetheart.” Toril nodded. “Yes, I'm very aware of that Alexander.” Toril kissed Alexander's forehead before she walked to Asgore's room and laid him down in his bed and tucked him in after reading him a bedtime story.  
The next couple weeks, Alexander and Toril were planning everything down to the letter. Toril had gathered the rest of the Monsters population towards the Caves of Mount Ebbot, in a way of retreating into the mountains caverns in a last-ditch effort to keep their kind alive. Alexander worked on the battle strategy with the rest of his leaders. Darren was the most amped to fight this war. He was all ready to go. He had his spear and his passion ready to go. The end of the two weeks came and went. It was time to fight.

Seamus, Pierre, and Garamond were not aware of what was about to happen. They were still getting used to their powers. The general of their side was oblivious to their secrets and was so concentrated on winning the war. Garamond and Seamus still were in their Medic tent tending to the soldiers who were still healing very nicely, thankfully to their newfound powers. The two weeks came and went for both of them. Looking to the mountain in the distance, they saw a lot of light gathering there. “It looks like the monsters are about to Retreat,” Seamus said to Garamond. “I don't know. I have a feeling that they will fight one more battle before giving up.” Seamus sighed. “That means more soldiers we have to tend to.” Seamus was getting tired. He wanted to sleep. Little did he know that the next morning, nothing would ever be the same for them.

Seamus got up and heard fighting in the distance. Already soldiers were falling left and right. You could hear horrible bombs going off, vaporizing monsters left and right. However, some humans got in the way of those “Tea” bombs and were becoming nothing but bones. There wasn't much that Garamond and Seamus could do to counter that bomb. He growled as he was heading back into the tent with his cup of his really strong coffee. Seamus shook his head as he poured one for Garamond. “You're gonna need it.” He sighed as he handed Garamond the cup. Seamus was nursing a headache as he was writing through paperwork. He heard someone approaching the tent. “Hey, Brother!” Pierre said as he was delivering food to Garamond and Seamus for breakfast. Pierre was holding their boxes as he set them down on their desks. Pierre sat down at the desk as he was bringing out his own box. “Hey, brother can I have some of that really strong coffee of yours? The fighting's already starting to get on my nerves.” He smiled as Seamus brought him a cup of his strong Coffee. Pierre took a sip of it and winced. “Wowie this stuff is strong. It actually tastes pretty good, but strong. Phew!” Seamus chuckled as he looked at Pierre. The three sat around eating their breakfast as they didn't know it was going to be their last meal as humans.  
This was the Last Stand for Darren. He was screaming passionately to his troops “ALRIGHT BOYS THIS IS WHAT WE TRAINED FOR!!! Let's GO!” Darren ran headstrong into battle. He impaled several humans with his spear and was killing several of them with such fervor. He withstood a lot of damage as he fought. He was still fighting till everything went numb. His undying trait kicked in. He knew he was close to dying. “DARLENEEEEE, UNDYNEEE. I WILL DIE FOR YOU!” He yelled out as 20 humans piled on top of him. He took all 20 of him down with him as he went in a puff of dust.

  
Darlene could feel the loss of her husband. She fell to her knees as she held her stomach delicately. She was crying as hard as she heard her husband die. Toril heard the fighting and the yells of Darren. She held Darlene in her arms as she knelt with her. Darlene sobbed in Toril's arm. “Darlene, live for Undyne. I know you loved him. He fought for you. I know.....” Darlene just kept sobbing. The pain was fresh and it just made her angrier. But what would anger do when you are fighting an unfair fight.  
The fighting continued. Seamus, Pierre, and Garamond were out on the battlefield finding more wounded. There wasn't much they could find. They found a soldier gasping for air. They rushed to the soldier unknowing what was going to happen next. They were about to pick up the soldier when they heard a ticking of something. Seamus looked to Pierre and Garamond. “What's that ticking sound?” They were unknowing that they just triggered a TEA mine. The soldier knew it was the end. The soldier died before they could even start to run. All three of them were in the proximity of the bomb itself that exploded. After the shock of it all. Seamus looked at his hands. Shocked he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't feel his skin nor anything else. The shock made him not feel any pain. He couldn't see anything but blurriness. He used his magic as he stared at Pierre. “HOLY SHIT PIERRE YOUR A SKELETON!!!” Pierre screamed as he looked at Seamus. “OH MY GOD YOU TOO!!!” Garamond looked at himself and started screaming too. This was too much. They were STILL alive!” They started to run through the field running to their tents finding some solace. They grouped together after they got dressed initially. “What the FUCK was that?!” They all shouted at each other. Garamond was in a rush and just found a white turtleneck shirt, with his usual black lab coat that he usually wore. His pants were having trouble staying up. So he had to use his belt to keep his pants up. “Guys we need civilian clothes now.....I don't think that the Military is gonna like this. They will defiantly know something is up after this.” Seamus said kind of out of breath. He grabbed the indigo circular glasses that his dad put in his pack for his birthday before Seamus joined the military. He put them on, unknowingly keeping them on with a version of magnetic strength that applied the glasses to his head. His indigo eye lights were looking at Pierre's vermilion orange eye lights. Pierre shrugged his shoulders as he heard his bones rattling softly. Garamond was using his brain for a moment. You could see two different colors in Garamond's eye lights. One was Indigo, the other was Vermilion Orange. “Son's Let's calm down a moment. I know I brought some paperwork that I forgot to look at. We must have a reason why we want to defect to the monster side.” Garamond found the binder. He was finding it rather tough to lift without magic. “Ngh I forgot how much we need muscles to lift such a heavy binder. Goodness.” He was flipping through the pages with his phalanges. “Well, at least we don't have to deal with paper cuts!” Garamond joked. Seamus rolled his eyes. “Jokes now dad? Seriously?” Garamond was finally upon the page that he had forgotten about. “Ah Yes. The bombing of Stevens-town.” He read the entire page aloud to Pierre and Seamus. Tears started to fill their eyes. “You mean this entire war was over fucking nothing?! THE HUMANS DID THIS. WE DID THIS?! WHY?!” Garamond was also crying. He used one of his magical hands to bring the binder back to the place where it sat. They sat in the tent...debating on their next choice. Was it treason, or guinea pigs.


	15. The Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Before the War. Enjoy

Chapter 15:  
The Surrender

  
Seamus, Pierre, and Garamond had packed all of the things they could magically fit into their bags. They carried their entire life into a bag. They chose the way of Traitor. They never wanted to live their lives as guinea Pigs. They looked at each other as they walked questioningly towards the other side of the fence. They looked at a couple of the Dog soldiers who were blocking the way. The dogs started to speak “Look we don't want any trouble. We're giving up.” Thinking that the three were humans. “Look we're here to deliver some really important news to your leader. Kind gentlemen. It's very important that you let us pass, please. We don't want to fight you.” The dogs put one of their paws up to ask for a moment so they could speak with Gerson. Gerson, the turtle monster came up to all of them. “And why should we belie-” Gerson noticed that they looked like Skeletons as soon as their hoods came off. “They are just like us. Let them pass.” Gerson didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to let this three pass. “Right this way. May I have your names please so I can address you to our king?” Garamond spoke up. “I'm Garamond Gaster, this is Seamus Gaster and Pierre Gaster.” Pointing to each of his sons. “I really must speak to your King. It's of dire importance.” Gerson nodded as he leads all three of them to King Alexander, who was awaiting their appearance. “So these are the skeletons I hear of. The living ones that are. Yes, I am rather impressed that you three happened to live passed one of those “T.e.a.” bombs. Pfft, Human sorcery.” Garamond knelt before the king. “Sir. I have news that you might want to listen to.” He brought out the piece of paper written by the human military and gave it to the king. After several moments of the king reading the paper. His temper grew hotter and more brazen. “I simply cannot believe that this war was ALL fabricated by those FUCKING HUMANS!” he shoved the paper back into Garamond's hands and sighed. “I'm so sorry sir. I'm just....At a loss for words.” Garamond stood up, he was almost as tall as Alexander. “Sir, if I may speak. Please?” Alexander stood there looking rather upset, but let Garamond speak. “I spent years fighting their stupid wars. Yes, I'm human. But because of my son, Seamus's smart thinking, I stand before you today. We are committing treason against our military to choose your side. I say you need to Surrender. And we are here to back your surrender. We'll even protect your kind from dying any more than it needs to. You have our word.” Toril came out of the back looking at Garamond. “Alex sweetheart, he speaks wisdom. Let us retreat. Let us surrender.” Seamus spoke up, “I know a lot about the caves in the back of the mountain of Ebbot. I think it would be a wise idea to retreat into the mountain. Not a lot of humans can live on the mountain. As long as we have supplies we should be fine for quite a long time. And if it was up to me I'd protect you as long as I possibly could.” Pierre smiled as he said “And I'd feed and clothe the children and every one of monster-kind. It's kind of what I do. I know you need us.” Alexander looked at Toril who came up to the three and enveloped them into a much-needed hug. “You three are a blessing to a tired kind. Thank you so much for giving us this news. And from what we see, is you risked your very existence to bring us this news. But you must know we will be hunted for several hundred years. The humans will want to get rid of us.” All three nodded and agreed with Toril.

  
The passing days were spent in preparation of retreating. Soon Alexander was delivering a note to the General of the human military. It reached the General. The day of March 9th 20xx was a sore day for every single monster-kind. They all retreated inside of the caves, and they had to bring every single thing they owned and retreated deep into the caves of the underground. There were a lot of tears shed. However, Seamus, Pierre, and Garamond were last to enter the cave as they noticed a stream of Human military soldiers chasing them down to get rid of all the monsters. Call it a last ditch effort to try to kill all the monsters. The humans spoke “Oh so you all retreat into your precious caves, and we don't get to finish you off? This is bullshit! Let's GET THEM” Seamus had no choice. He had to protect everyone. He put up a giant shield of his magic as he deflected the attacks of the humans that were coming from the underground to kill all the monsters. Garamond was using his hands that were shooting some kind of magical bullets from them killing the humans who were coming down to kill all the monsters. Pierre had his chef's knife and was slicing and killing the humans. As soon as the humans had retreated back to the surface. “THIS ISNT THE END YOU FUCKING SKELETON BASTARDS. WE WILL COME BACK. AND WE WILL KILL YOU ALL.”

The surface was cheering when the war was “won” by the humans. The monsters were holding their own. The Ruins they called it became their home. They built their lives in that ruin for some time so they could find other habitual areas in the underground to live. Seamus, Garamond, and Pierre were all holed up into the same tent. Some days were really rough, but they seemed to be rooming next to Toriel and Treena. Toriel came over to Pierre and sat on his lap as Pierre was reading “The Fluffy Bunny” To Toriel to get her to sleep. Treena looked to Pierre kindly, as Toriel finally found a second father figure. Pierre smiled kindly as he petted Toriel's head softly as she slept. Seamus stood guard outside of the ruins. The humans seemed to not be letting up. He had to guard the gates to make sure that the monsters didn't feel the wrath of the humans who constantly seemed to be pouring into their deaths. Seamus shook his head as he found this job was pretty rough, but it felt invigorating.

Months later, Seamus, Pierre, and Garamond had all went passed the Ruins into Snowdin. The Monsters affectionately called it that because of the snow that seemed to mysteriously fell onto the ground. They started building a house during the reprieve of the Humans attacking. When they finally stopped building the house and called it done. Seamus smiled, “Hey dad. Look its home.” He started to look back to his past, where his mom and dad lived. He finally could smile again. He held tight to Garamond's waist as Pierre stood there doing the same. “We have a home. Somewhere we belong. Come on boys. Let's go home.”

Little did they know........They would be living there for several hundred years to come. This adventure is not even close to being over.


End file.
